Walking the Path
by Laurenke1
Summary: Aragorn, son of Arathorn was fostered in Imlandris. Can he now rise up to the challenges his forefathers have set before him? Follow Aragorn as he leaves his home he has known since his youth and takes upon the role as leader of his people?
1. The first steps down a path

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: So this is the official sequel that follows Aragorn as he struggles to become a Chieftain of the Dunedan. It will still be slightly alternate Universe because Gilrean, Aragorn's mother is dead in my story Families Can Cure Everything. This is my first time that I actually feature a canon pairing Aragorn/Arwen but I am not going to focus upon it. Let's begin. **

**Title: Walking The Path**

**Summary: Aragorn, son of Arathorn was fostered in Imlandris. Can he now rise up to the challenges his forefathers have set before him? Follow Aragorn as he leaves his home he has known since his youth and takes upon the role as leader of his people and faces his own darkest dreams. **

**Warnings: slightly AU.**

**Author: Laurenke1**

**Rating: PG 16 just to be save since it will feature some adults themes and fighting scenes. **

The first steps down a path

Aragorn, son of Arathorn took brisk steps through one of the many beautiful and airy corridors of his childhood home, the elven haven of Imladris. The young male had only been told of his true heritage yesterday, but already, he felt a change coming over him. He was no longer the Adan child in Imladris, known to the elves as Estel, but Aragorn, son of Arathorn, as well.

He had not yet begun to realize what responsibility this burden of a heritage might entail but he needed to see his people with his own eyes. To see how they fared and to learn in time to take over the leadership, as he was to be the future chieftain of the Dúnedain.

As of now, he was on his way to meet with Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Just as Elrond had been his foster father, these two identical elves had been his foster brothers. The sadness that had lingered in his father's sharp grey eyes had put Aragorn on guard.

He knocked on the door to Elrond's study, showing remarkable patience as the deep baritone voice of his father bade him to enter, moments later. He pushed open the door, stepping inside the bright room with the sunlight streaming in from the windows.

The regal elven lord, who sat in an armchair rose immediately with fluid grace that Aragorn could only hope to accomplish one day. The Lord of Imladris was dressed in deep red robes, his dark hair tied back from his face in the traditional style braids and the circlet on his brow glittering in the sunlight that came from outside.

The sharp grey eyes in the ageless face locked with Aragorn's own as the elf spread his arms, saying in his deep voice. "I bid you good morning, Aragorn." The use of his actual given name did not get past Aragorn.

The two other occupants from the room, both male elves, were dressed alike. Dark blue tunics with light grey leggings, with clothed the powerful leg muscles, and dark grey velvet boots that came up to their knees. The midnight hair of both were tied back in a warrior style braid, one Aragorn himself could carry as well. However, he had chosen to tie his hair instead back in a low ponytail, keeping the long wavy dark strands away from his face.

"Ah there you are. We have been pondering on why you could be late. You were the one who asked us to come and meet with you…" The eldest of the two intoned, smiling at him as the dark eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Elladan, cease this baiting!" Elrond snapped at his oldest son causing the other male elf to chuckle lightly as he stepped towards Aragorn and softly said, "You glow with a light, brother. Are you still our Estel?" Elrohir's voice was soft and filled with questioning.

Aragorn closed his eyes as pain flashed through him. It had hurt him that they had kept his true name a secret, and yet he understood the reasons. If he had remained with his people, he might have been hunted down because of who he was. He would have been killed and he was very thankful that Elrond had offered him a home and a family but he had to decide upon a hard choice.

If he chose to turn his back on the task that awaited him, he would await exile. Exile from those he cared for. From his family and friends and his home. His path was unclear to him and Elrond had said that he would toil long and hard before he would find rest. Still, he had not made a decision yet.

He needed time to think and to speak with his family. Last night, he had failed to appear at dinner but Elrond had not sent anybody after him, knowing that his youngest son needed time alone, to think, to ponder, to decide.

Elrohir seemed to sense his hesitation for he found the elven hand on his shoulder as he forced his eyes open. Elrohir smiled at him and said, "I deeply apologize, Est--Aragorn. I should not have asked."

Aragorn forced his eyes away from his brother. He could not look at the pain buried deep within his beloved brother's eyes. Turning away, he saw his foster father standing there. Elrond held his eyes with his own and then suddenly Aragorn could take it no more.

He took a step backwards, feeling strange all of a sudden. His whole future had changed yesterday with the news of who he truly was, and he simply could not pretend that it had changed him.

He forced some weak excuse out of his mouth and fled the room, not seeing the hand Elrond laid on top of Elrohir's suddenly tense shoulder as the lord walked after his foster child.

Aragorn fled to the gardens, taking quick steps towards the resting place of his mother, where they had buried her years ago, after she had died. He sat down heavily, reaching out with one hand to brush away the dirt on her grave and to play with the flowers that grew there, nostalgically.

"Elrohir's worry for you is great. I had told them before this day that it would be hard once you learned of your true name…" Elrond's soft voice startled him but Aragorn refused to show it.

"What would you know of changing one's life in the span of a day? What do you know of the crushing of dreams, of hopes abandoned?"

"I know everything about such things, Aragorn! You asked of me only last night if we were kin and I told you yes. My brother Elros and I were twins, just like Elladan and Elrohir are. We were simply not as alike as my sons but we looked different. Elros was broader and taller then I am. He looked like a man while I looked like an elf. We both fought in the War of Wrath against Morgoth with the aid of the Valar…" Elrond's breathing hitched and Aragorn turned around to look at his father.

Elrond's eyes were filled with pain and the younger male straightened, waiting for his father to speak. "We are Peredhel (half elves) but the Valar requested our presence. They said we had a choice to make. Foolishly, I thought that my brother's heart yearned to be with the elves that had raised us, as mine did. I did not speak with Elros about this, assuming that I knew his choice. Yet the moment he spoke and became a mortal, all of my dreams, hopes and desires were shattered."

Aragorn was looking at Elrond silently as the older elf met his gaze frantically, continuing to speak. "I never assumed that I knew happiness again but in time when I married Celebrian and we had our children, I did become happy, after a fashion. I knew that my brother's line would never be extinct and I was glad for it but I alone remember the look in his eyes, the bittersweet feeling when our closest bond disappeared and Elros closed his eyes for the last time, due to the choices we made. I know what it feels like when your world falls apart and all that you have worked for is lost…."

The Lord of Imladris fell silent, his keen grey eyes seeing deep into the past, taking on a far away look that Aragorn knew he could not penetrate. Elrond was seeing into his memories, of the times he had spent with his brother. The history books might mention facts about Elros, but Elrond knew of many things about his brother that nobody else did.

"Ada?" Aragorn asked softly, slipping into old habit.

"Yes, Aragorn." Elrond's deep baritone voice answered him as he stared at his youngest son.

"Did you mean that when you said that I would face exile if I chose a different path?" Aragorn was shuffling his feet but he needed to know. He needed to know if he had the support of his family.

"I meant it, Estel, but that choice is still before you." Elrond's answer was patient but the elven voice had a hint of steel in it and Aragorn knew that Elrond was warning him that the right choice had better be made.

"This is the first time that you name me Estel again. Have I forfeited the name?"

"No, Este--Aragorn but I was not sure if you wanted us to call you Estel. But it is of no matter now. Only time will tell when you are ready to face and make your decision. I suggest you meet up with Glorfindel before you leave Imladris. He knows much of the lands of the Dunedan and may know where you can find their encampments. You must also talk with Elladan and Elrohit, as they have met each generation of Dúnedain. I must go back to finish some paperwork. You will come to dinner this eve?"

It was an offer and Aragorn recognized it as such. Elrond was offering to allow him to have peace and to think of the hard decision that he had to make. Normally Elrond wanted that his family dine together whenever they were available and as he nodded at his father, smiling at the elf as he said. "I will try to, Ada but I cannot make any promises."

It was enough for Elrond. The elder elf clasped him on the shoulder and walked inside, his robes billowing about him.

Aragorn followed at a more sedate pace, his mind already on the afternoon ahead. He had made up his mind and he just needed some help. Taking a deep breath, he walked back to the room where he had left Elladan and Elrohir. It was time to enlist the help of his brothers.

His brothers looked sceptical when Aragorn asked his question but they followed him both back to his room, Elladan taking a quick detour to fetch his hunting knife.

Aragorn sat himself on the bed, pulling the string from his hair which caused it to fall about his face and shoulders. His hair was long, till about the middle of his back. The man knew what he had to do. His silver eyes were gleaming as they focused upon Elladan, who stood before him, holding the thin razor knife Elrond had given him.

His brother looked down at him and asked, "Are you sure that this is what you wish, Aragorn?"

"Yes, Elladan, I have made my decision. It is time to make sure that everything will be correctly dealt with so that I may start upon the path I have chosen," Aragorn sighed, his heart feeling lighter, now that he had chosen, but his mind was wondering how his family was going to respond.

As his other brother walked into the room his mind was made up. He would go through with his plan.

Dinner in Imladris was always a huge affair. The servants bustled about to set the plates for those who dined with the Lord of Imladris. But today no guest dined with the wise healer, only his family and those important in Imlandris (Glorfindel, the Balrog Slayer and seneschal who sent many a maid's heart aflutter at his mere appearance . Erestor, the chief councillor, head advisor, and seneschal as well, to Elrond who had saved his lord many times with well thought out plans and decisions.)

Lord Elrond was seated at the head of the table with three reserved plates for his children to the sides which were currently empty. Lord Glorfindel was seated at his right hand side and next to him Erestor. Both friends had their eyes trained upon the lord who was idly picking his food, now and then glancing up at the three empty chairs that stood out like a sore spot.

"I am sure Elladan and Elrohir will come soon. They have never missed dinner before." Glorfindel laid a hand on his lord's arms. Elrond's sharp grey eyes shot up and met the concerned blue eyes of his friend, as he forced a smile to his face.

"I am not worried. They must be caught up in filing some report." He tried to reassure them, as well as himself.

Erestor snorted in his wine at this and Elrond's head snapped to the side to glare at his head councillor. But even before he had time to say something, the doors to the hall flew open.

Elrond's head, as well as the other heads around the table, snapped up to gaze upon the door and Elrond's mouth fell slightly open. Aragorn entered, together with Elrohir and Elladan, who were chatting softly amongst themselves, pretending to be ignorant of the stares they received. Elrond's eyes flew over his youngest son.

Aragorn had cut his long hair short. It now fell just above his shoulders and the younger male was freshly shaved as well, silver grey eyes twinkling. Elrond was on his feet, crossing the room instantly and resting one hand on his youngest son's shoulders, as he said, "Welcome Aragorn, son of Arathorn, future chieftain of the Dúnedain. May the light of the Valar shine upon your path. You have chosen well, my son."

Aragorn smiled at him and then embraced his father, knowing that the first step on the path was always the hardest, even when he was surrounded by family.

**I hoped you liked it. Review of course and tell me what you would like to see. The next chapter will be where Aragorn sets out to meet the Dunedan alone. **


	2. The next step leaving home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the review. I really hope that more and more people will warm up to this story or will be kind enough to leave a review. Aragorn has already met Arwen. Anyway let's begin. **

_The next step: leaving home_

"Are you fully prepared for everything?" Aragorn managed to hide his smile quite well as the normally calm and composed elven lord bustled about him, rechecking his bag and his supplies, both healing and eating.

"I should think so, Adar. I have taken everything that Glorfindel has advised me to take. He will be travelling with me as will Elladan and Elrohir. I think that we will manage." Aragorn's hands were itching to take his bag out of Elrond's hands.

He did not like the fact that his father was going through all his stuff. He had carefully packed away everything that Glorfindel had advised him to pack. Their plans had been laid with many nights spent in the library discussing said plans. Such careful planning would be needed, as they were to travel to one of the larger Dunedain encampments up north.

Aragorn was nervous to meet his people but he was glad to be able to go away. He needed time to think. About what had been revealed to him. About his heritage. And not in the least bit about what had happened a few days ago. He had stumbled across Elrond's daughter, Arwen Undomiel.

Disbelieving, thinking that he had strayed into a dream, he saw the beautiful elleth that had walked towards him. He had addressed her with the name Luthien. She had responded that her doom might be the same.

Since that fateful day she had not been far from his mind. He had not seen her, and despite his desire, nor did he seek her. He had been busy with preparing for his departure, the task taking up much of his time. He had not mentioned anything to Elrond for truly he would not know how the elven lord would respond, if he were to learn of the fact that his mortal son had fallen in love with his immortal daughter.

His brothers had noticed of course, through Aragorn insistently refused to tell them who he had fallen in love with. Elrohir and Elladan were very protective of their family and Aragorn was doubtful that they would not protect their sister from their brother. He hoped that he would never have to choose between his family and Arwen or to force Arwen to make that choice for him.

He sighed. This was not the best time to think about these things as Elrond drew his hands out of Aragorn's packs. "It seems, ion nin, that you are packed. When will you be leaving?"

"Glorfindel said that we will leave at first light tomorrow," Aragorn answered immediately as he saw his father's grey eyes sharpen.

"Then we will dine only with the family tonight. I shall inform the kitchen that we have chosen to dine in my study. I do not wish for the whole of Imladris to know who you are and that you are leaving. Many dark footsteps shall soon follow your own and I do not wish them to know of your true identity just yet. You need time to get adjusted to your new role."

Elrond straightened and then took a small package out of the pockets of his robes as he answered after extending the package to Aragorn.

"This will benefit you greatly on your journey. It is healing supplies. I know that you have your own stock of herbs but these are from my stock and they will be better for emergencies. You will travel light for you will not be able to make it to the Dunedain camp with horses, not with the road that Glorfindel wishes to travel. There will be a time when you will know the lands of the wild better then anybody else, ion nin, but until such a time exists, you are better suited with a guide who knows these lands."

"Glorfindel will do his best to protect me, Adar, but I do not know when I shall ever set my eyes upon this...my house, again." Aragorn accepted the package from Elrond and resisted the urge to unwrap it.

He knew that his father spoke truth when he told him that he might need those herbs. He did not doubt that he could find some herbs in the wild and that between him and his brothers, they would have a fair supply of medical supplies but it was always dangerous to travel the wild, even in secrecy as they did.

A knock on the door sounded out, and both father and son turned to face the newcomer. Startling blue eyes met their own in return as they sparkled in amusement. The pale, slender hand quickly pushed the long golden hair behind a pointy ear as the tall elf straightened and then casually leaned against the doorframe with an ease Aragorn could never begin to achieve.

The man turned fully to face his travel companion who seemed to belong more to the outdoors then inside. The elf was dressed in a pale green tunic, a darker shade of leggings and his long legs were hidden in knee high boots of a dark supple leather.

Strong fingers tapped at a narrow hip where a customary sword normally rested before the elf crossed his arms over his broad chest and said with a light musical voice which was normally filled with laughter, "You are packed then?"

"Yes, I am all packed, Glorfindel." Aragorn answered as Glorfindel, seneschal and general of Imladris, turned to his lord who finally consented with a long suffered and practised sigh.

Elrond answered, "Yes, he is packed."

Glorfindel's ever youthful and fair face relaxed into a smile as the warrior answered, "I am glad then. Elrohir and Elladan might be late for dinner since their room is a mess and I have ordered them to finish packing before nightfall, if we are to leave at first light tomorrow."

"How will we be leaving, Glorfindel?" Aragorn asked curiously and Glorfindel stepped into the room, closing the door with a soft click behind him.

"We leave at first light as I have said. We will leave in silence; nobody must know that we have departed. We will lead the horses from the courtyard and only ride when we have crossed the river. While travelling through the wild, we must be careful to not taking the roads that will lead to the encampment and our discovery."

Glorfindel looked at Elrond and the elven lord continued. "You will meet many friends but also many foes who will hide themselves as friends. They will try to harm you and even possibly kill you if you are not careful. You have trained and you are ready to take on this heavy role. The Dunedain are awaiting your return, Aragorn."

"As we travel I will tell you more of their customs and who their leader is. You might have to prove yourself first because in their eyes you are just a child. You will continue to train and hone your skills with your own people. You are ready, Aragorn."

Such praise did not come often from Glorfindel for the elf had seen many, and trained many young elves and men. This one was like a child to him. He had helped raise Aragorn and had helped the man prepare himself for his destiny.

Aragorn had taken his true name and the time for his linage to be hidden passed quickly, much too quickly in Glorfindel's opinion. He merely sighed and then smiled again at the young adolescent standing in front of him.

Days ago Elrond had deemed his child ready to face whatever the world threw at him. Glorfindel knew that with the right training, Aragorn could face even the mightiest of foes. The young man before him would face many hardships, much more then even Elrond could possibly foresee. His lord had predicted that Aragorn would toil long and hard before the Fates would allow him to find rest.

He caught Elrond's eye and nodded, silently asking his lord to leave his child alone now. Aragorn needed time to think and to say goodbye to the personal things he would leave behind. It was not sure when Aragorn would be able to return or even when the man wanted to.

Glorfindel suspected that Elrond was not fully aware of the fact that Aragorn was not so keen to stay or return to the place he had known as home for so many years. It had been a heavy blow to the young man's heart to know that everything he held dear was not his own.

The child they had raised here had long ago come into terms with the fact that he had been adopted and he always been interested in whom his parents were. The moment Aragorn found out, however, it seemed that Aragorn needed to see his people with his own eyes.

Elrond made a move to touch Aragorn but the man had turned away to face the window and silently the two elves departed, closing the door behind them.

The moment the door closed Aragorn took a deep breath and glanced around the room. It was nearly stripped bare. He had taken all of his possessions down and those few things that were still in his room had been stored into an empty drawer so that he would not have to look upon them.

He was glad that he had made his choice. A weight had been lifted off his chest but now he felt nervous about meeting the people he was supposed to lead. He knew nothing about them. He knew their history but not who they were or what their customs were.

He sighed and sat down upon the bed. Fidgeted with the sleeves of his tunic, Aragorn realized that he was glad to leave, finding that he wanted to explore new lands and to learn many new things. He sighed again. His room looked bare but it was a relief to be finally able to leave.

He needed time to think, to sort out his thoughts and he could not do it in the close proximity of Elrond. His father was kind and usually understanding but Aragorn doubted that Elrond would ever truly understand what Aragorn was facing. He knew that the elven lord would never understand his love for Arwen and he was not sure he understood it himself.

It was probably in his best interest and hers if he left now. He had nothing to offer her and perhaps when he returned in a few years he would be wiser and might see how foolish his affections towards her were.

He finally rose, knowing that soon he would have to make an appearance at dinner. He gazed out of his window a last time, one last time to see the tree sway gently in the evening breeze. He took a deep breath, knowing that this would be the last time that he would see his bedroom in daylight.

Strangely enough he felt no regret, only the now acknowledged nervousness and excitement. It was time for him to start on this new path and the next step was to leave home. He would perhaps do so with a heavy heart but he knew that he was doing the right thing.

Ever, since he had been a small child he had wanted to see what was beyond the valley and now he would finally see it, through it might not be how he had anticipated it then. He would miss his family but it was time to take matters into his own hands.

Elrond had guided him long enough and it was time that he made his own decisions, both the good and the bad ones. He slowly took a step towards the door, taking another deep breath before he smiled. Regardless of everything that was going to be on his path, he would always have a home in Imlandris.

And while he may leave that home for now, there would be one day that he would return and perhaps one day he would find his own home with a wife and children. That thought filled him with peace, allaying the fears and the fact that he had no idea how many times in the years that were ahead of him he would think of that and long for it.

This was the end of Estel. This was the beginning of Aragorn.

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the meeting with Gandalf. Post ideas and review of course. **


	3. Third step many meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: thanks for the reviews. I am glad more people are warming up to this story. I want to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful beta readers who are amazing in fixing up my mistakes. So let's begin. **

Aragorn walked with soft, nearly silent footsteps, trying this best to hear the equally soft footsteps of his companions. He had learned to walk nearly silently, though not as silently as an elf, early in his youth.

The under bush was thick and the paths they travelled were ones that were not used very often, for they needed to rely on secrecy. They relied also on Glorfindel's knowledge of the lands and, at night, Aragorn's knowledge of the stars to find their position.

Until this very day, he had had some knowledge of where they were. They had been travelling for nearly seven days and since they had crossed the border of Rivendell, the river Bruinen, they had left the paths Aragorn had known and travelled, behind. Now, he was clueless about his location.

He was lost in his thoughts when a hand touched him upon the shoulder, guiding him past a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. Aragorn glanced around and found himself locking eyes with the concentrated and narrowed grey eyes of Elrohir.

He smiled at the youngest twin and said softly. "Thank you. I was lost in thought."

"Your mind often strays from the path our feet tread. Would you care to share your thoughts, Aragorn?" The musical elven voice was light and Aragorn could hear the birds whistling to each other, as well as Glorfindel's and Elladan's strong footfalls close by as he waited a moment before he answered.

"My thoughts are not meant for sharing, Elrohir. I do not mean this the way it sounds but I am afraid that unless I have a change of heart, I will hurt many people."

"Aragorn, whatever it is that you confide in me, will not pass to anybody else. This is a promise as your brother…" Elrohir's voice was patient, soft and private and the light hand on Aragorn's shoulder squeezed lightly.

"Elrohir, this is something that I must do alone. This burden is mine to bear and I must think long and hard on the impression I wish to make upon the Dunedain…" Aragorn still could not say the words his people. They did not feel like it.

He felt like he was adrift, apart and aloof from his family and the people he had known all his life. He needed to make a good impression on the people he would one day have to lead. A low whistle caught his attention and they both moved forward at a faster pace.

The golden elf and seneschal of Rivendell was standing near a clearing in the woods. Elladan had joined him. Glorfindel was eyeing the journey Anor had made in the sky with a grim expression before a brief smile crossed his face, as the golden elf closed his eyes, the rays of the sun hitting his face.

Glorfindel turned when they approached and he pointed out the location to Aragorn. "We will walk for a few more hours before setting up camp. We need to cross a few more miles before we can rest. You will walk with me while Elladan and Elrohir will be our scouts. We have much to discuss."

Elrohir stood for a moment as if he wanted to disobey Glorfindel's orders, but then the younger elf darted forward with his twin and they disappeared into the trees. Glorfindel, with a wave of his hand, invited Aragorn to fall into step beside him.

"Soon we will arrive at the camp of the Dunedain. You will meet with their leader and most likely be tested. You need to make a good impression. We will accompany you but you must answer for yourself. You are the one they have been waiting for."

Aragorn found himself swallowing thickly. He glanced up at Glorfindel as he said, "You will advise me, will you not?"

"I will be with you every step of the way if you have need of me, Aragorn. You are trained in the arts of battle and you can defeat your peers. I have seen your abilities and I am confident that you are ready to assume the leadership role."

"But they will see me like a child. I am still a child in their eyes!" Aragorn bit out sharply, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"You are no ordinary child, Aragorn." Glorfindel replied sternly and then continued, his expression softening. "The children of the Dunedain are trained in the same arts as you are. You are ready or you will be, soon. It is time to join your own people."

"I am not confident, for I have never been with my own people before. I have lived my life with the elves and they have shaped who I am…"

"We have given you a foundation. The rest is up to you. Who do you want to be? What paths do you wish to travel to reach your destiny? You have to allow the Dunedain to guide you. You do not have to accept the leadership role now, Aragorn. There is plenty of time to prepare yourself."

Aragorn was silent. He was not so sure how ready he was to meet his people. He would have to prepare himself to meet them but he knew that soon he would be tested. He had trained for all his life in the art of battle and he had learned his way around a council chamber on Elrond's knee or as Erestor's scribe. However, how to rule people who had survived on their own for so long was not something he had never learned.

Nobody could help him. He would need to do it alone. His family did not know what he would be going through and it was a long time before he was ready to return home. He had made a promise to himself. He would only return home when he was ready to face Arwen and Elrond without seeing or feeling the hurt that Elrond had caused him because of secret his father had kept.

He had understood the reasons of course. His own safety. But the life he had been dreaming about was truly lost now. He would need to learn how to lead his people.

He felt Glorfindel's hand on his shoulder as the older elf, his mentor for many years, slowly guided him past some loose rocks, the sure elven feet finding a quick path for his mortal companion.

Aragorn was too lost in thought to truly focus upon the thoughtful smile that crossed Glorfindel's lips.

They continued on in silence for many hours and Glorfindel did not attempt to try and guess Aragorn's thought. The older elf knew that if his former pupil wanted to speak then he would do so. Sometimes Glorfindel guided Aragorn with a light touch when the man was too lost in thought to focus on his surroundings.

In time Aragorn would develop a habit of thinking and focusing upon his surroundings at the same time and not even Glorfindel would be able to best the ranger then. But that would take years of training and experience and Aragorn was too young at the moment.

Now he was a young man whose future had been shattered and his destiny shown to him recently. The long hard path ahead, he would have to walk alone, but perhaps he would find amongst his people, companions who would share his path for a while.

As long as Aragorn had a goal, then things would be fine. It would take time for Aragorn to overcome the hurt that had been caused to him but the man was bright and he understood the reasons why Elrond had hidden him in his own house and had raised him as a son.

Glorfindel knew the moment Elrohir and Elladan joined their company, though the older sons of Elrond did not step into the open, remaining hidden amongst the leaves above them. Glorfindel could see Aragorn tensing and knew that the man had caught on as well.

Aragorn relaxed after a moment when Elladan stepped in front of them and stated, "We have found a place to camp. There is a source of water nearby and we have scouted the area for many miles. There is no sign of orcs nearby. But we will remain watchful. The day is waning and the camp is not far off."

Glorfindel nodded in approvement. "You have done well. We will camp there. We shall make haste, for the day has been long and we have covered many miles."

Aragorn followed Glorfindel, falling into step behind the golden elf. It did not take long for them to find the clearing and Aragorn gladly shouldered off his pack, as Elrohir went to collect firewood.

He joined Elladan with a pan to get water to heat up, Glorfindel building the fire. His oldest brother was silent as he crouched down beside Aragorn at the small creek, where they were gathering water.

"I do hope that Glorfindel will be able to catch a nice rabbit tonight. I grow weary of the elven bread and the vegetables." Elladan finally said, rising carefully not to spill the water on his clothes.

"I thought that you liked the taste of elven bread." Aragorn returned the jibe, grinning as Elladan turned back to him.

"Just because I am an elf, Aragorn, does not mean that I can stand the taste of it all the time. We should go back to the camp. I would hate for Glorfindel to come and find us…"

"Are you afraid that you might get lost in the dark, Elladan? I thought that you had such good eyes. You are not afraid of the dark, now are you? I always thought that it was me who was afraid of the dark."

Elladan fixed him with a glare and then said in an icy calm voice, through the elf was fighting to keep the grin off his face. "Yes but unless you take care with your words you will find yourself flat on your back in the creek. I do not think Glorfindel will be very pleased with me when I return you to the campsite wet, but I will take my chance."

"You would not dare…"

"You should not take offense when I do throw you in the water. You will have royally deserved it when I do so…"

"Are you two done playing yet? We have a guest." Elrohir's voice was soft and amused as they both turned, Elladan cursing softly when he slouched water over his leggings, soaking them.

"A guest?" Aragorn asked, his guard up almost immediately.

"You have met him before but I am not sure if you remember. Now will you come to the camp? Elladan, you look like you have wet yourself…" Elrohir laughed lightly as this as they began the trek back to the camp.

"It is water." Elladan shot at his younger brother.

"But Glorfindel does not know that it is water." Elrohir led the way and walked into the camp, ignoring his brother's grumbling behind him.

Aragorn trailed behind them, his feet picking the path for him until he heard the gruff voice that he had once heard on a spring day in the long forgotten years of his youth and his head snapped up. The long grey beard and the shaggy hair, the twinkling and keen blue eyes hidden underneath the bushy grey eyebrows in the weathered face with the long dark cloak that lay on the ground and the knobbly staff that lay near the wizard sparked his memory.

_Mithrandir. Gandalf…_

Glorfindel looked up and smiled, calling out. "Ah, there you are, Aragorn. Look who has joined us. I believe that you remember Gandalf when he came to visit when you were a child."

"Hello, Aragorn. I do believe that you either know me as Gandalf or Mithrandir. I am not sure, you must forgive an old man. My memory is not what it used to be." The elderly looking man shared a secret smile with Glorfindel and Aragorn could see that Elladan shared the same knowing look with Elrohir. He narrowed his eyes, what did they know that he did not?

The man merely nodded in greeting. He did not really know what to say and Glorfindel finally sobered, seeing the narrowed eyes of Aragorn as he said. "Gandalf is not what he seems. Quite like you actually. Do take a seat. I will fix dinner soon."

"How did you find us here? I thought that Elladan and Elrohir said that the area was hidden and secure." Aragorn sat down as he asked his question.

The elderly man fixed him with a look before his face relaxed into a smile, as he dug into his pack and took out a pipe. lighting it and puffing on for a few good moments, he ignored the sputtering Glorfindel beside him, before he answered, "I was walking here and I stumbled over Glorfindel. Elladan and Elrohir were quite correct in their assumptions that the area is secure. It is secure of all creatures' dark, not those of the light."

"I cannot imagine anybody actually stumbling over Glorfindel." The younger man mumbled.

"Too right you are, Aragorn. I know that he would camp in this area; he usually does when he is on the road and comes across this stretch of land. Call it intuition if you will."

"I doubt that anybody would call anything you do intuition." Aragorn answered.

Gandalf's eyes were twinkling as the wizard finally answered with a smile. "Elrond has taught you well, my lad. It is no use keeping secrets from you. I am a wizard and I am here to do a task, if you will. A task that has been entrusted to me. By somebody very special. A task I fear that will take many years to complete. But let us not discuss these dark thoughts. T'is a day for celebration, for finally you return to your people. Now tell me, my lad, has Elrond finally given you your own pipe?"

Aragorn's interest was peeked and he shook his head, sending his now shoulder length hair flying as he said. "No, Elrond has never quite liked it when I smoked."

"Well, if you ever want to blend in with your people, then it is time that you begin to learn this art. Allow me to instruct you…."

"Are you sure that it is such a good idea, Mithrandir?" Glorfindel asked softly.

"Nonsense, my dear elf, all of the children of the Dunedain have smoked a pipe. Their leader should not do anything less." Gandalf brushed Glorfindel's concerns aside and the hard blue eyes fixed on Aragorn's face, before the elf shook his head and said, "Whatever Aragorn decides will sit well with me. It is not I who will bear the consequences of reporting this to Elrond."

For a moment Aragorn paused but then he caught Elrohir's glance and the youngest elf shook his head before he smiled and said in his soft voice, "Do not let Glorfindel discourage you, Aragorn. Adar will forgive you and you are old enough to make your own choices. We all know that now."

It encouraged Aragorn's heart more then anything. Elladan's eyes were gleaming and the lips were shaped into a smile. The man accepted the pipe without any more questions.

He inhaled his first draught and nearly choked, tears overcoming him as he coughed harshly. He bent over and allowed the pipe to drop to the ground. Hands held him up as Aragorn struggled to get breath back into his burning lungs.

The coughing died away and he glanced up. Gandalf was shaking his head in amusement as he said, "You still have much to learn, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. However, In time you will be ready to take on the leadership of your people. Be assured of that."

And while Aragorn did not touch the pipe again that evening, his heart swelled with pride at the people who believed in him, While he would still be nervous, he knew that he was ready to meet with his people.

**I hope you liked it. So the next chapter will be when Aragorn will meet with the Dunedain. Send some ideas if you want and review of course. **


	4. The fourth step meeting new people

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So we will meet the Dunedain camp today. All of the names of the Dunedain are mine, except for a few. Let's begin. Just a quick note. The timeline might be a bit off and while Aragorn became chieftain at two years old, I made Halbarad chieftain in his absence. I think Halbarad might be younger than Aragorn is but I hope that you will overlook this minor setback. **

Aragorn took a deep breath, as he walked behind Glorfindel and Elrohir. Elladan was walking behind him, a light touch on the shoulder, guiding him towards the encampment. The man's keen eyes had already spotted the guards in the trees, as well as the scouts who had traveled on horses to the encampment, to send word of their arrival.

Butterflies were making a home in his stomach and Aragorn was playing with the idea of turning around and going home, hiding under the blankets, like a child once again. Besides the wrath of a very angry elven lord, he would not be able to live with himself if he ever did that.

The camp did not look like any other human village that Aragorn had been to. The tents were small, with the exception of several larger ones. It seemed that people mostly lived outdoors instead of indoors. They all had the same dark hair and the grey eyes that he had, although some sported blue grey eyes, and others green grey eyes. However, the same intense look was present.

They looked weary from living in the wild and even the children seemed wary of the strangers as they entered the small village. Aragorn's eyes traveled back and forth between the people on either side, who had all come out of the small huts to come and see the new arrivals.

They were wary but not afraid or hostile towards him. He sensed a barely suppressed joy and he wondered if they knew. He forced himself to walk with straight shoulders and then took a few steps forward, falling into step beside Glorfindel and Elrohir.

Elrohir immediately fell back to walk next to Elladan and Glorfindel nodded at Aragorn in approval. The man felt his heart swell a little and he raised his head another inch as they began to walk towards the tent standing in the middle of the camp. The tent was bigger then the rest of them and guards had taken position right alongside the tent, with the guards being a young man and an older one.

Then the flaps opened and a man stepped out. Aragorn's eyes widened before they narrowed. He knew this man, having met him once. The tall man with dark hair was somewhat shorter than Aragorn, but stood broad in the shoulders. Grey eyes lifted up to meet Aragorn's own, and the man took two steps forward.

He was dressed in a dark green cloak, loose trousers with velvet dark boots and a dark tunic. The man took two steps forward and then asked in a deep voice which Aragorn remembered from a day in his childhood. "Mea Govannen Glorfindel, it has been a long time since I last saw you. And Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion, you are welcome here."

"We bring a guest, Halbarad, acting chieftain of the Dunedain. I would like to discuss something in private." Glorfindel's voice was soft and Halbarad nodded, glancing at Aragorn before he said.

"Come in and we will break fast together. We will discuss many things."

Halbarad ushered them inside and Aragorn looked around. There was a table set up with bread, soft cheese, meat and several goblets of wine. The rest of the tent was filled with various maps and scrolls and Halbarad gestured for them to sit down.

But before Aragorn could even pick out a chair he wanted to sit upon, Halbarad approached him. "Tell me your name." The older man instructed softly and Aragorn took a deep breath, testing the still unfamiliar name upon his tongue.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." The younger man eyed the older man before him who stood at arm's length.

"I am Halbarad, acting chieftain of the Dunedain in your absence. I welcome you back to your people, kinsman." Halbarad was looking at Aragorn with a smile before he caught the young man in an embrace. Aragorn could feel the hard muscles against his own and he breathed in the scent of firewood and pipe weed, strange and unfamiliar.

He pulled back and allowed himself to be looked over by Halbarad's keen eyes. "The last time I met you, you were a small child on Elrond's knee. I am glad that you have grown up much. Why have you come, Aragorn?"

"I have come to meet my people." Aragorn felt nervous but he did not want anybody else to answer for him and he took a deep breath, aware of every pair of eyes upon him and continued. "I have come to learn about the Dunedain. I have come to be trained with them and to learn all I can learn to lead them when the time is right."

"You are young to lead us and you have much to learn but tonight we shall celebrate. Isildur's heir has returned to us, our chieftain has come back to lead us."

"You will allow me to lead our people even without testing my abilities?" Aragorn sat down next to Glorfindel. The blue eyes of his mentor were focused upon the table, yet Aragorn knew the elf could hear everything without even having to focus.

Elladan and Elrohir were speaking softly to one another, not wishing to intrude upon the conversation between Aragorn and Halbarad. "We will test your abilities and it might be a while yet before you are ready to lead us. You have much need of experience, some of which we can give you and other of which you need to gather on your own."

"You would have me send away?" Aragorn knew he was asking question after question but he really wanted to know. He needed to know.

"You will remain with us and train. Many of the Dunedain venture out into the wild at one point to go and explore. You will lead patrols but not until you are older and have proven yourself worthy. You will be working along side of me while I will begin to pass on the duties of the chieftain."

Halbarad looked down at his plate and gestured to the others to eat. Aragorn took a slice of cheese, thinking over the words while he munched on it before he said. "There are more villages out there, aren't there?"

Halbarad looked up but the older man looked a little bit sad as he answered. "There are. But our villages are scattered and our people easy targets. Your father died when he was hunting orcs. There were many times in the past few years when I wished that we had survived but we have dwindled greatly. Many orcs still hunt us and the children born to us often do not survive the first few years. You bring us great hope by returning to us."

"Are all the villages up north? Does Gondor even know that the Dunedain are still alive?"

"Gondor knows but the steward reigns there. They are busy protecting their own borders from the things that still live in Mordor and from enemy lands. The northern kingdom has been destroyed and the Dunedain are the last survivors but even our life span has greatly dwindled."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Aragorn was distressed. He felt Glorfindel's hand on his own but he pulled it away as he began to realize that he could not protect his people from the things they faced.

"No. We can protect our people to the best of our abilities but because of the vastness of the land. Our people are scattered and these are dark times. The orcs overcome our camps when they see them and we do not have enough warriors to protect everybody. Our sons do not have enough numbers to raise an army. The elves have to protect their own, there is nothing we can do, Aragorn."

The man sighed heavily and he once more felt Glorfindel's hand over his own. This time he didn't pull away. Aragorn glanced up and then asked.

"Do you know these lands well?"

"I know them like the back of my hand. It has been many years since we came across this patch of land and made it our own. We have kept it safe from the orcs who come across this valley and we receive aid from Rivendell when we have need of it. I think in time you will know these lands better then anybody else alive."

Aragorn sighed again and he glanced up at Halbarad. The older man was smiling at him. "You worry about your people. This is good, Aragorn. I have a feeling that in your time, the rangers will once more become a noble breed. Long have we been mistrusted by the other people but we have not forgotten where we have come from. Long years may still be before you but in the end, the reward will be sweet."

"I still have a long way to go. Elrond has said that my road will be long and I will toil harder then any other men. This is not an encouraging thought; I do hope that he will realize that." Aragorn took a sip of his wine, his heart slowing down as he felt the brief touch of Glorfindel's mind upon his own.

It soothed him a little as Glorfindel said. "Elrond is wise and he has a touch of the foresight. In time it may prove to come to pass or it may not. But the fact remains that you still have much to learn. However, as Halbarad has said, tonight there is a change for a celebration."

And as Aragorn met the smile from across the table he knew that in the upcoming months he would train and live with his people and in time he would set out on his own again to explore the lands of the north and perhaps in time Gondor and Rohan as well but for now, they would celebrate the fact that he had returned to his people.

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be when Aragorn leaves the Dunedain for a few months to do some exploring on his own. He will catch up with Gandalf during that time too. Review of course. **


	5. The fifth step decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. It would be nice if more people would warm up to this story but I guess I can't have everything. Anyway let's begin.**

Aragorn took light steps through the woods, darting from shade to shade for a while before he decided upon a more normal graceful walk. Night was falling quickly onto these lands, deserted of all inhabitants, save some animals and the occasional pack of wolves or orcs.

Both were things Aragorn didn't want to meet. He had left the encampment a little over a week ago, travelling for days without a destination. He needed time alone to think.

He had been with his people for six months now, training, helping, aiding and more training again. Gradually Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan had left him to join the patrol further north, leaving Aragorn alone. The man had found life a little easier when his brothers weren't around to intimidate the other people but he was still a stranger even with his own people.

He missed the quietness of Rivendell, the stillness in which time didn't seem to exist except for when elves moved or passed him, greeting him. In the camp there were always children laughing, woman speaking to another or men shouting orders.

Aragorn breathed in deeply. He had been glad when Halbarad had assigned him this mission. To explore the lands for the next 6 months and to live on his own. To pick out a course for the next few years. Aragorn already knew the history of the Dunedain, the rough scale of the land and the fighting techniques they used. He just didn't know their customs, elven raised as he was.

Aragorn had been a fast learner and it had taken him two weeks to master the fighting techniques the Dunedain practised and to beat their best man. Halbarad had been proud and it hadn't been long before the older man had begun to tutor him in the tasks of a chieftain.

Aragorn had been too busy to truly miss home, though he missed the conversations he used to have with Elrond, the sparring sessions with Glorfindel and the chess games with Erestor. But above all, he missed the presence of his brothers.

They had always haunted his steps, or he theirs. They had been in the shadows, watching him play, fight, defend himself and much more. They had always been there for him and now to be alone, truly alone; it was something Aragorn was unaccustomed to.

He hummed softly to himself, listening carefully as he scouted the area. Night was falling quickly and he would need a place to sleep or to set up camp. It would be unwise to travel at night without any knowledge of these lands, as he might get lost.

The clearing he found near a small creek was large enough to accommodate one person. He shed his pack, scouting the area around to make sure that it was safe from unfriendly eyes before he started to gather wood to build a fire.

He gathered water, drinking deeply from the cold liquid. The last summer days were fading and autumn was approaching. The leaves were already turning and while the days were hot, the nights were beginning to cool.

Aragorn pushed his hair back with wet hands, enjoying the liquid on his face. He needed to shave and badly too. It was a habit he had been unable to break from Elrond. The elven lord had always wanted him seated at the table clean shaven.

It had been something Aragorn wanted to do. He was proud of the beard he could now grow but it might need some trimming. He looked like a wild man. If his Ada saw him like this, what must Elrond think?

His mind darkened at this. It had been a long time since he had last thought as Elrond as father. He had learned more about his birth father and it was hard not to connect the two in his mind with the same person. Elrond had been gentle with him, nursing scraped knees and lecturing him when he got into trouble.

Aragorn rubbed at his head. He still needed time to sort out his feelings about the elven lord. He understood why Elrond had not told him who he truly was but it would have made the transition a little bit easier. He could have learned about customs of the Dunedain before and not make such a fool of himself.

He hadn't actually made a fool of himself but it had been how he felt. He had made friends quickly with the young men who were training to go on patrol. He had listened to their tales. Most of the younger men had lost family members to orcs and Aragorn had realized just how sheltered his life had been.

True he hadn't know his mother until it had almost been too late and she had died even before he had the time to really get to know her but he had led a life of bliss and of comfort. He hadn't had to face the hardship the other Dunedain faced, like harsh winters, not enough food or sometimes daily attacks from the orcs.

Aragorn's head snapped up when he heard singing. The voice was soft and the tune haunting but it was a tune Aragorn knew well. The tale had always been sung in Rivendell to welcome guests to the elves.

The man retreated back to the camp immediately, picking up his sword as he kept his back to the fire, glancing around at the source of the voice. "You do know that it is not considered very good manners to greet a friend with a drawn sword instead of a hot meal."

Aragorn turned on lightning quick feet, pulling himself off balance as he stumbled down on his bum. His sword was still in hand and the hooded stranger laughed, a deep laugh before he said, "And you were named Hope by the elves. I fear that if you are ever to play a part that you are meant to play then we should be lucky, very lucky indeed if you survive with such a balance."

Aragorn growled low. The voice was familiar but he couldn't place it. The man, he was unmistakably male, stood tall, stooping a little in the shoulders and Aragorn suspected he was old.

"It is also considered bad manners to surprise your friend so they are forced to drawn said sword instead of the hot meal." The man climbed to his feet and the hooded man laughed again.

"Very well spoke, Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

Aragorn's mouth fell open and he unsheathed the sword, pointing it forward as he demanded. "Hoe do you know my name?"

"Because I know you, my dear man. Don't tell me you haven't forgotten about me yet?" The stranger's voice was deep and Aragorn growled low in his throat.

"Show yourself." He demanded.

"All in good time, ranger. Now how about that hot meal?"

"Not before I know who you are. I am not going to share precious stock with somebody I do not know. You could be something evil…" Aragorn moved to his pack, keeping his sword steady.

"You would have known if I was evil, my dear boy. But very well, but bear in mind that appearances can be deceiving." Weathered hands pushed the hood back to reveal a smile, kind, elderly face with piercing blue eyes, bushy eyebrows and a full grey beard.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn nearly dropped his sword in surprise. The younger man stared at Gandalf and then the older wizard nodded.

"Of course I am Gandalf, my dear boy, who else had you been expecting? Now, shall we see about that hot meal?" The wizard set his staff down, laying it carefully on the ground as Aragorn sheathed his sword.

The man took out his pack, returning with a pan to fetch water as he said. "I do not have that much stock. I have only recently left the encampment and I am supposed to last several months in the wild. I would like to save them until I have a change to go hunting. There isn't much game in these lands at the moment."

"It is a good thing that my haunting was successful this morning. I have managed to catch a rabbit. We will be able to eat from that. But surely you do not mean to spend all this time on your own without restocking?"

"I do plan to restock but I do not know where to go. I do not know the area very well yet." Aragorn put some more wood on the fire to build it higher as he took out a loaf of bread he had saved for when he had a change to hunt.

Gandalf shifted as he took up a knife and tossed it to Aragorn. "Skin the rabbits, will you?" The wizard paused to light up his pipe and continued. "There is the encampment where you came from but if I understand you and I do, my boy, you cannot return there until the six months are up. You must show that you are able to survive on your own. You could travel south to Rohan or Gondor through the journey will be long. There is Lorien, an elvish colony but it might be hard to gain entrance without Lady Galadriel's consent. There is Rivendell; through I can understand why you wouldn't want to go there at the moment…."

The wizard took a long deep breath from his pipe and blew out the smoke in an amazing ring. Aragorn watched fascinated. "I would like to travel to Gondor and Rohan one day."

"You should, my dear boy. The people there are fascinating, though I suggest a slight name change if you do. They might not take kindly to one of the heirs to the throne simply coming to take a peek. The stewards that lead Gondor are fierce and they have kept the throne long. The people of Gondor have no hope anymore that their king will ever return."

"I will think long and hard on a name then."

"Might I suggest a name?" Gandalf blew out another smoke ring and Aragorn gave a nod.

"Thorongil."

"Eagle of the star? Isn't that a bit…I mean the name is good….but won't they recognize it and me?"

"They won't, my dear boy, they will not know the name. But let me continue, there are a few human settlements in this area but they do not like strangers, especially the Dunedain. There is a little place called the Shire which isn't far from here and then there is, east of the Misty Mountains, Mirkwood, Thranduil's realm. It is a dangerous place, Mirkwood and no human has set foot in it for years. But I think you might just manage and if you would pass that way, I have a letter here for Thranduil from Elrond. He has asked me to deliver it but I think I would rather go to the south for the winter."

Aragorn frowned, for some reason he had a feeling that Gandalf had meant to find him here.

"Did Elrond say anything else?"

"Yes, many things but I do not wish to bore you with them. He did say that he wished you the best and to remind you that you always have a home in Rivendell."

Gandalf watched closely for Aragorn's reaction. The wizard hadn't missed it when Aragorn refused to say father. He had seen the pity and the sorrow in Elrond's eyes when the elven lord had spoken to him about Aragorn. Elrond was proud but he had been sad to know that this had been the way he had to treat his child.

"I know but I am not yet ready to return home. I need to sort out some things first and I need to prove to myself that I am capable of doing this. Elrond wishes to see me on the throne. It is that or exile."

"All in good time, my dear lad. Now have you made up your mind yet?"

"I think I would like to see Mirkwood. It is best to cross the Misty Mountains before the first snow falls or else I will be trapped and I can travel back when the passes open again in the spring." Aragorn smiled to himself. It felt good to make a decision again and as he filed the name Gandalf had given him away for later. He was going to Mirkwood.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. Next instalment will be that Aragorn crosses the misty mountains and gets into trouble, needing some assistance by a blond elf we all know so well. **


	6. The sixth step: trapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I have decided to perhaps cut it into two chapters. Second I wish to apologize profoundly for updating so late but I just, well, my real life caught up with me. Anyway, let's begin.**

Aragorn cursed under his breath and ducked out of sight, pulling his hood over his face. The harsh cries of the orcs that passed near the bushes he was hiding were rough to his ears and he prayed silently that they wouldn't discover him.

He stayed out of sight, even when his sensitive ears could no longer hear any cries or footsteps on the mountain path below. He was deep in the Misty Mountains, trying to cross them before the first snow fell and he would be trapped in the Northern Lands.

He pulled the hood of his cloak up against the biting wind and then slowly peered around the bush. There was not a sound in the darkened air around him and he slowly began to walk ahead. The orcs were roaming these passes frequently and he remembered the stories that Elrohir and Elladan had always told him that the passes were dangerous to cross but there was no other way to Mirkwood.

Aragorn would just have to be careful and he slowly travelled further up and into the mountains each day. He strained his ears, trying to catch every small sound that might inform him of the orcs movements.

He kept his hand on his dagger, his fur lined cloak tightly wrapped around him. Winter was approaching fast and the last leaves had all fallen of the trees. He had taken his time, darting past Rivendell, not wishing to be seen and not wishing to see anybody through he had send a letter to Elrond, telling the elven lord where he was heading.

He had stocked up on supplies in the last human settlement before he had gone back to the wild, winding his way up to the Misty Mountains. He had a rough idea where Mirkwood was and how to reach it but he knew that the wood elves were not sociable elves and mistrusted easily, but as long as he made it through the Misty Mountains safely then he could worry about Mirkwood later.

He rounded the bend in the road. The road was small and a large ravine was on the left side, showing a steep drop. Aragorn had glanced down and quickly retreated. If he ever fell down that hole, he would never survive it, he knew.

On the other side steep rocks rose up, making it nearly impossible to climb. He knew of the stories that were told of the orcs that had created large tunnels, making travelling between the passes easier for them.

He wondered for when they would notice that a stranger was passing into their domain. He hoped they wouldn't find out. His hand once more came to rest upon his sword. He would let them catch him off guard.

Loud and harsh cries came and Aragorn cursed softly again as he quickened his pace. The wind roaring, hitting his face and it made the location of the sounds difficult to locate. He looked around, eyes searching the shadows but he couldn't find them. This part of the path had no bushes so Aragorn pressed on.

He rounded another bent, hand still resting on his sword and his other hand fumbling for his dagger that he knew was hanging from his belt. Soon he had located it and taken it out, holding it in his hand. _Slash and wound first, then I can always make my escape later. Let no orc live, for they will tell the tale that a stranger, an enemy is here and by nightfall these hills will be swamped with orcs._

He remembered the lessons Glorfindel had told him about the orcs. That they were ruthless to the elves and those they considered to be elven friends. He had been the son of one of the great elven lords so there was no change for survival if they ever caught him.

He pressed on, feeling urgency in the back of his mind to keep walking. He couldn't turn back for he would not be able to cross the Misty Mountains again before spring.

The harsh langue of the orcs flooded past Aragorn's ears and the young man quickened his pace again. His legs were burning with the strain of walking uphill for so long with such a pace. He couldn't outwit them for the only way was to brave the rocks and if he fell, he would surely be dead.

The harsh voices faded and Aragorn breathed a little easier but he couldn't shake the feeling of alarm that swept over him. There was something wrong. It was quite, extremely quiet and for a moment Aragorn feared that they were moving in.

But stealth has never been the orcs way of doing things. Soon they would show themselves and Aragorn would need to fight. He shook his head; he needed a clear mind for this. It wouldn't do to think of things that could not happen.

He sighed deeply and hurried on. The roads were abandoned and his eyes were growing used to the fading light. He could see very faintly in the darkness, his eyes not accustomed to such a dense darkness as the one that lingered in the mountains.

He was taking a risk in travelling at night but he would be in danger if he decided to wait now. He slowly continued forward, counting his steps as he made them. He knew the rough estimate of the path and how long it would be until it joined another, safer path and then he could travel more quickly.

It happened in a flash, Aragorn rounded another bend, around a rock rising high above his head when suddenly he heard the small but unmistakable sounds of rocks falling. He turned, drawing his sword into a fluent motion even when he knew it would be no use against the rocks falling like they did.

He stumbled backwards, out of the way of the bigger rocks that fell and he cursed, loudly. The rocks were falling, he had no idea what had made them fall but he didn't have the time to search for it because soon the rocks would crush him.

He veered to the right and then to the right, stepping out of the way of the bigger boulders. He felt the smaller pebbles hit him in the back, the shoulders and the head. They rained down upon him, one hitting him in between the shoulder blades and making him cry out with pain, a low sound.

A boulder hit him in the back of the leg and he could feel it tremble before it buckled, forcing him to the ground. He cried out loudly, the sound vibrating of the rocky wall around him and Aragorn struggle to his feet when suddenly shouts were neared nearby. The orcs had heard him.

He managed to get his feet under him, limping rapidly as he sought to get away from the scene of the rocks falling. He tripped over some of them but he managed to keep upright, his sword in hand as he struggled to get away.

The cries seemed to come from all around him and he tried to keep his mind away from the pain in his leg as he struggled to get his bearings. He needed to disappear, to get away from the wall of rocks that had collapsed. The orcs would soon be here and if they found him, dressed in an old elvish cloak, there was no telling what they might do to him.

He would need to be brave and resourceful now and his eyes tried to pierce the darkness but without avail. He quelled the fear that was in his belly, knowing that running around without a clear head would only get him into more trouble.

He turned back to the path. The path was blocked and it would take hours to try and climb over the rocks that had fallen. The orcs were much smaller and at ease around the mountains and they would climb the rocks easily so the only way was forward.

Aragorn took a deep breath, sighed and then grasped his sword tightly as he continued forward, his leg buckling a little and throbbing with pain. He ignored it.

He made little process; limping rapidly through his leg was mending a little, the pain fading. The rock must have hit a muscle but Aragorn wasn't going to stop and find out now, he would only be caught. He rounded another bend, the road suddenly descending as Aragorn struggled to keep his pace.

He bent down and swept a hand past the back of his leg, feeling the blood that soaked the material of his trousers. He cursed very softly. This injury could slow him down. Why had he been so foolish not to take a horse? It would have been so much faster than on foot like he was doing now.

Suddenly something else rounded the bent, a bent over shape, harsh mouth twisted in an ugly sneer as he stared back over his shoulder. Aragorn took out his knife, straightening. The orc hadn't seen him yet but it would only be a matter of time.

It seemed to be running from something and perhaps it was just a scout and if he dealt with it now, he would be safe and able to escape the other orcs. In what sort of predicament had he managed to bind himself? He sighed and took a step forward.

The twig that was lying under his foot snapped loudly in the silence and Aragorn froze. The ugly head of the orc turned and Aragorn leaped forward, his sword flashing but the orc was just as fast. The sound of iron rung sharply through the air as sword met sword.

The orc was quick and strong, matching Aragorn's blocks and parries with equal power and determination. Aragorn pressed on, using his advantage of height over the orcs. He took a step forward, using his weight and then he struck with the knife in his right hand, pushing it deep in the orc's temple so it made a sickening sound.

The expression on the orc's face was something that Aragorn would never forget as the harsh eyes rolled up in their head and the orc collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. The man stood breathing heavily before he pulled the dagger out, wiping it off on the orc's fitly clothing before he pressed on.

There would most likely be more orcs; He would need to press forward and to hope that he wouldn't meet any more orcs. He pushed his hair out of his face and took a deep breath.

He had been travelling for days, braving the mountain passes. Surely he was going to get to the end soon or he had a taken a wrong turn somewhere but that would mean he was utterly lost. He could very die out here.

He could only press on, who knew what was behind him. The roads were not safe and he could get very lost if he tried to search for the right road to Mirkwood. He rounded the bend, listening intently. There were no sounds.

He froze when another rocky outcrop appeared before him. By this time the light had faded so much that he could no longer make out the top of the rock but the path worked its way around and below. Slowly he made his way forward, on his guard. His eyes could be deceiving him but he thought he saw a flash of movement on top of the rocks but that couldn't be…the light was too dark for him to see properly and the moon hadn't risen yet.

He had no choice but to brave the path. Perhaps if he ran he could make it. He wasn't sure what the movement had been that he had seen up there, or if it had even been movement but he didn't want to find out. He took a deep breath and then took a step forward, and another one.

His leg throbbed as he hurried forward. The moment he neared the place where the rocky outcrop movement above his head shifted and he could hear cries above his head. He turned his gaze up to see at least three orcs appearing above his head before he turned back to find three more advance.

Aragorn brought his sword up, a battle cry passing from his lips before he pushed forward, meeting the first orc with raised sword. His leg throbbed and shook but Aragorn pressed on, dispatching the first orc easily.

He breathed heavily, not turning around to see any other orcs that had gathered behind him. He was trapped. He had made a mistake; he was cornered, front, back and above him. The only other solutions was, except for fighting his way out of this, to jump into the ravine and hope he would plunge into the river below, unharmed and throw his fate to the Valar for them to judge.

The orcs advanced and Aragorn blocked, slashed and parried, feeling rocks bounce off his head, making it throb and swim with dizziness as they grew larger. If only he was as strong and as agile as an elf, he could easily escape but he was utterly trapped.

He managed to dispose of another orc when he was pushed back by the ferocity of the third orc. He stepped back, only being able to block as he tried to recover his strength and breath. Aragorn glanced behind him, three more orcs, laughing and standing by idly as he was pushed towards the ravine.

So he was either going to meet his end falling down a steep ravine or at the sword of the orcs. He would prefer the sword. He growled and then moved forward, hearing the rocks beginning to fall that the orcs threw from up the rocks.

The moment he managed to slash the throat of the orc before him, a heavy rock landed on his head. Aragorn froze, his head was suddenly spinning and darkness etched his vision. He weakly blocked a trust from the orc before him when a battle cry reached his ears.

It sounded so familiar but it couldn't be. There weren't any elves nearby. He moaned when the sword slashed his stomach as he jumped back. Losing his footing, Aragorn ended up on his knees on the ground. A flash of gold and green shone in the distance and then arrows shot past him, just as he lost conscious.

**I am leaving you hanging. So what will happen now? Did Aragorn imagine the elf or is he really there? So who will it be? Our certain blond elf perhaps? Review of course. **


	7. The seventh step: Rescued

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: I need to write more cliff hangers because they do give you reviews. I am glad you liked it. Let's begin. **

His head was spinning madly, hurting too and Aragorn fought the desire to empty his stomach. The soft words that reached his ears were familiar but he couldn't place them. The accent was unfamiliar too. He struggled to open his eyes for a moment but when plain flared in his head he gave up.

"He is waking!"

The soft spoken words send a new wave of agony through Aragorn's head and he managed to crack one eye open. He struggled to sit up as he opened the other eye. There was movement in what no doubt was an encampment.

There was a small fire, the light made his eyes water and his head hurt. He rolled onto his side, or tried when pain flared in his stomach and he gasped.

Strong hands held him to the ground as another voice said. "Perhaps he does not understand us…"

The voices were light and musical. Somebody who was obviously in charge softly said, something coloring his voice, worry perhaps. "The Dunedin always understood the High Tongue in years past."

"They have fallen into decay and…."

"The rangers of the north have long been friends and allies of the elves of Imladris. We should follow their example…"

"But this man is only a young one and he is…"

"He is wounded! I am not going to leave him here to die! Would you leave any elven friend to die? These woods have seen enough darkness without insinuating a war with Rivendell. Now go scout ahead, I need to have a word with him alone."

Aragorn struggled, trying to break free of the gentle but firm grip. "I do not intend to harm you, young one!" The voice was soft but guarded and Aragorn opened his eyes.

It took him a moment to focus his vision. There was an elf above him and for a moment he thought it was Glorfindel. He opened his mouth to utter the name but when the elf cocked his head to the side Aragorn began to understand that this elf could not possible by Glorfindel.

This elf was younger, Aragorn could tell by the light in the eyes and the smooth hands. Yet they were calloused in the ways of archers and Aragorn knew that no amount of guess could tell him the age of this elf. The eyes were guarded and even wary when they met his own.

They were blue, the same blue as Glorfindel's eyes but there was none of the wisdom that Aragorn had often saw in his old friend's gaze. The strange elf was also blond but as Aragorn struggled to take it all in, his head flared so strongly that Aragorn feared he would lose conscious.

The world spun and he could no longer struggle against the hands that held him. He gasped with the fire that came from his stomach and the elf slowly said his voice soft. "Easy! I did not rescue you for you to kill yourself trying to sit up."

Aragorn breathed in deeply and he slowly forced himself to relax. After a moment the world stopped spinning and he slowly opened his eyes again. The elf was sitting back on his knees, looking down at him.

"What happened?" Aragorn managed after a moment.

"What were you doing in the Misty Mountains? You are a bad traveler if you think to cross the passes by nightfall." The elf said, ignoring Aragorn's question. Aragorn felt annoyance well up within him but he quelled it.

"Where were you going?" The elf questioned again without giving Aragorn a moment to gather his thoughts. Aragorn growled low, he did not like this elf. It was a feeling he received that the elf did not like him much either.

"I was going to Mirkwood. I did not mean to get nearly killed in the mountain passes and getting rescued." Aragorn said, annoyed with the elf and because he was in pain and uncomfortable.

The elf moved easily, without a sound as he went towards the fire. Yet it seemed Aragorn's answer had given him pause to think as he broke a twig in two and added it to the low fire before he said.

"And what is your business in Mirkwood?"

"I have business with King Thranduil." Aragorn snapped. One golden brow rose and then the elf said, smiling smugly.

"The wood elves will not allow you passage in the forest unless you can show some manners to one who rescued you. It is conserved rude to snap at one who saved your life."

"It is also considered rude not telling somebody what led up to the manner of rescue…., or one's name."

"And what makes you think that you deserve to know my name?" This time there was something cold in the elf's tone.

"Because without a name, how would I know to thank you? I cannot go about thanking every elf I see because my rescuer did not mention his name." Aragorn sighed, wincing with the residing pain in his skull.

"I will give you my name if you give me yours."

"Of course."

"But first tell me what your business in the woods is. Strangers do not usually find the Halls of King Thranduil." This time the elf was thoughtful.

"Lord Elrond sends me with tidings and so does Gandalf the Grey."

The elf perked up and stepped closer to where Aragorn was laying and then he softly said, crouching near Aragorn so he could look him in the eye. "Then are you as rumored to be Aragorn, chieftain of the Dunedin?"

Aragorn merely gave a nod, muttering under his breath. "I have yet to proof myself of that." He looked back up at the elf, trying to push the wave of uncertainty aside. He merely looked away from the elf that seemed to have relaxed and then the elf said, breaking the tense silence between them.

"My name is Legolas. Well met, Aragorn."

"Well met, Legolas. What has happened? My memory is hazy after getting hit repeating by stones on the head."

"There was no cause to remember anything afterwards. You lost conscious when my party arrived. We had been tracking the orcs for days now. We do not allow them passage into the woods or tolerate them so close to our borders. …"

"But I was still too deep in the passes…."

"We were. If you would allow me to finish my tale then your questions will be answered." The elf chided gently, his demeanor stern but somehow playful. The elf was still guarded but Aragorn merely blamed it on the fact that they were still in danger. He closed his head, his head aching.

He drifted for a while; unsure of Legolas was still there until he once more opened his eyes and found the elf watching the night sky, sitting unmoving. His companions had not returned yet so not much time may have passed.

"Do you intend to break every rule of manners tonight and be rude? You are the first man I know to fall asleep when I tell a story." Legolas called as he looked down, his blue eyes curious.

"Then perhaps you should already know that I intend to break every rule in the book tonight…besides in my experience wounded people do not make for the best company, especially if said company is in pain." Aragorn muttered, his voice low and his eyes squeezed shut. He was sure however that Legolas heard him.

"And here I thought that I was the most boring elf." Legolas' voice drifted across the darkness.

"I grew up in Rivendell so I met many more boring elves then you." Aragorn startled when he felt a slender hand come to rest upon his head.

"Are you in pain?'

"I believe I said so already."

"Yes, you did. Such a shame, I always assumed men to have a very hard head." Legolas drew a bag to him and began rummaging. Something about the elf struck Aragorn as familiar but he could not see what. It hurt to think and he felt sleepy.

"Do not go to sleep. You have suffered from a head wound. I would hate to have to wake you every hour. You will be very grumpy then." He found he had trouble focusing and Legolas appeared concerned, through Aragorn could hardly tell.

"If I am grumpy it is your fault. Perhaps you should continue your tale so I will not fall asleep."

"I doubt even such an exciting tale could keep you awake…." Legolas found what he was looking for and he began mixing up some herbs, Aragorn had trouble focusing upon which ones they were.

His eyes were beginning to cloud when somebody shook him roughly. "Legolas, he is burning up."

This time the voice was unfamiliar and the accent was harder to guess and the elvish not easily understood. Aragorn struggled to stay awake but it felt like some orc was kicking his brains around inside his head. He moaned, not hearing the soft words being whispered.

"Aragorn, can you hear me?"

He struggled to answer but found the words would not come. Anxious eyes peered into his own but Aragorn could not focus long enough. He gagged when liquid was forced into his mouth, fingers stroking his throat to urge him to swallow. He finally did so, the bitter liquid filling his taste buds and nearly making him sick up.

Cool finger slipped over his head and Aragorn cried out. "Ada!"

"Who is he calling for, Legolas?"

"Why would a human speak the elvish tongue with such a familiarity as…?"

"Who does he think you are?"

"Ada, no, I did not mean it, I will….!" Aragorn cried out again, struggling against the darkness and pain.

"Hush, Aragorn, it is Legolas….you are…..safe….do not go….to sleep…." It seemed like the words took him a long time to reach and as the darkness finally caught up with him, Aragorn could feel somebody flinch beside him as he slipped away and knew no more.

**I am so sorry it is short and cliffy again. Review of course. Will Legolas be in time to save Aragorn? We shall find out next time. **


	8. The eight step: Mirkwood

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am glad that people like Legolas as I see him. Let's begin.**

A hand on his burning forehead made Aragorn moan. The motions that kept rocking him were making him nauseous and dizzy even as he lay there with his eyes closed. His throat was parched and he swallowed thickly.

Soft voices refused to focus beyond a hazy murmur and whatever light came through in patched in what no doubt was a canopy of leaves above his head was making his head hurt. He gave a low moan as his stomach rolled unpleasantly.

"My lord, he is waking." The low voice close by jogged something in his memory but Aragorn could not be sure what it was.

His stomach flared with pain and his back arched in responds.

"Put him down carefully…." Aragorn nearly cried out as he was jostled. Within moments the haze clouded in his mind, pushing away all remainders of sleep. A hand slipped in between his own and despite himself or the stranger Aragorn squeezed.

The hand was smooth but Aragorn somehow knew that this hand was used to wielding weapons, a bow or the like. "Aragorn, can you understand me?"

The man had to will open his eyes to focus on the blind haze around him. The light was too strong; it hurt his eyes and made him moan with a new flash of pain. He couldn't see past some spots that danced around his vision as he nearly screamed.

"He is not awake, my lord. We have to get him back to the palace where the healers can attend to him. His fever is refusing to break and I do not like the look of that wound…." The soft voice was heavily accented and Aragorn had trouble focusing upon the words.

"Can you give him any more of pain medication? It might keep him comfortable for the remainder of the trip…." The voice he had heard earlier when he had first woke up, spoke closer to Aragorn's ear, as if he was sitting beside Aragorn. The man tossed his head to the side, trying to focus on the voices.

"My lord, I have never studied the healing arts with one of the race of men. For me to over drug him would be disastrous, especially if it is true who you say he is."

"Yes, I suppose so. I just do not like seeing him in pain. The next path will be rockier…"

"Then why can we not go through the open paths and must we take this back road? It would be much swifter…"

"And much more dangerous. These roads are not nearly as well protected as they have been before. Do you think that you can manage to keep him comfortable?" Aragorn struggled to remain awake but the exhaustion was overcoming him. The last bit he was aware of before he slipped off was the hand against his cheek and the softly murmured elvish.

XX

The elves that came back from the border of the Misty Mountains proceeded slowly for the barge they bore with them was heavy and the patient, the young human they carried, cried out every time he was jostle a little.

The sweat soaked dark hair and the dull cloudy grey eyes locked with his blue ones made Legolas a trifle uncomfortable. He had never seen such pain or such youth in a child of men before and he had seen many. Most he had seen came from Lake Town and they were unaccustomed and uncomfortable around the First Born but not this one.

Aragorn was a child of Elrond, raised as one of the elven lord's sons and he had grown up around elves. To turn to them for comfort and aid, well it made Legolas feel uncomfortable. Rarely had he felt such trust in one his friends of warriors clenching his hand when they were wounded but this child…this young one did the same, grasping his hand like it was nothing even if Aragorn was clearly delusional as he thought he was in Lord Elrond's home.

"Ada." Aragorn murmured softly, his head turning from side to side and Legolas softly spoke.

"Hush, soon you will be safe!" The hand that was now resting gently on the man's forearm squeezed as Legolas slowly rose from his spot besides Aragorn.

"We move forward." He ordered, going towards the brown steed that was his own. They had hidden their horses a little but further as they went scouting. The two elves that had carried the barge were careful with it, padded as it was with extra blankets but because of the nature of Aragorn's wound, the infected deep gash across the young male's stomach, he was prone to fits of pain.

The fever the man had developed over the past few days refused to break and while they kept him drugged most of the time, Legolas knew Aragorn must feel very uncomfortable. They were not far from the palace, where the healers could attend to the young human and hopefully get him better again.

Legolas did not wish to be the one to deliver the news to Lord Elrond if his foster son did not survive. Aragorn had to, he simply had to, there was too much at stake.

He mounted his horse and allowed most of his company to pass him so he could ride behind the elves on foot. He did this so he could keep an eye on Aragorn. He prayed the man would be unconscious enough that the journey would not stay with him even as he was being ill.

Aragorn moaned as they managed to make their way past a difficult area. The man's head lolled to the side weakly, his chapped lips parted in a silent cry. The grayish sweaty skin made Legolas uneasy with how ill the man was.

He urged the horse slightly faster, hoping to get home soon. They had been away for weeks, following the movements of the orcs that gathered in the Misty Mountains. Before the first snow fell, the orcs had to be caught or killed. They were attacking the travelers that passed through and the elves that traded with the human settlements near the base of the mountains.

"How long until we reach the palace, Hiror?" Legolas directed his question at his scout who returned to him. The younger dark haired elf bowed before he answered.

"A little under two hours, my lord." Legolas gave a nod. He turned back to look at Aragorn and softly said as the man fidgeted. "Just hold on, Aragorn, soon we will have you with the healers."

XX

Coming home for Legolas was usually a silent affair, with him reporting in on his duty with king Thranduil before retiring to his bed or the healing wing, depending on how he came home. Yet now, Legolas was forced to offer his report in the entrance hall of the grand majestic palace.

The entrance hall was decorated with various elves, guards of the palace and Legolas' own guards. The big staircase that led to the upper levels and the family quarters. The heavy doors that led outside and the big doors that led to the other parts of the palace and the courtroom and throne room.

Currently the stern king of Mirkwood was standing before Legolas, his green eyes narrowed as he took in Legolas' appearance. Yet the tall, broad shoulder, blond elf could not find any wounds. Thranduil's eyes narrowed even more as he asked, drawing himself up to his full height.

"What happened?"

"This Dunedin was under attack and we saved him, my lord."

"Yes, I can see that you saved him but I still do not know what happened." Thranduil's deep voice hardened and Legolas sighed.

"The orcs we were tracking attacking him as he was making his way through the passes. They must have been tracking him for quite some time. He was set up in a trap and injured severely. We brought him back to our camp site but the wound got infected and he developed a fever. We tried to break his fever but it refused to break and…."

"And why bring him here?" Thranduil's voice had hardened even more and Legolas' eyes flew up to meet those of his sire. The king stared back at him, unflinching and finally Legolas said.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and foster son of Elrond of Imladris, Adar." The soft word slipped between them and Legolas could see Thranduil softening slightly as the king rested a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I am glad that you have returned safely, Legolas. It is good to have you home yet I had not expected you home for months." The king's eyes hardened again and Legolas could see the moment between them had passed. His own eyes hardened and his anger grew. He reined it in, keeping it under check as he said.

"This man was wounded and he would have died had we not returned home. My men did not have the skills necessary to break the fever through we tried. We were weary and in need of rest….we had been away from the palace for many months…."

"Then you disobeyed my orders, prince!"

Fighting the urge to argue with Thranduil, the urge every child had, Legolas took a step back and bowed, knowing that the gesture pained Thranduil just as much as the distance he was now putting between them as he said. "Then punish me as you see fit, my lord."

The lines in Thranduil's face tightened and the king snapped out a command. "Bygone with you!"

With another nod and a bow Legolas departed from the room to his own rooms. His clothes smelled and he longed for a hot bath but his thoughts returned to Aragorn. Would the man wake up, delusional and confused with where he was? He would be all alone for soon the healers would retire for the day if they had done everything they felt they could for the young ranger.

Somebody should stay with him and Legolas sighed, knowing it would most likely be him. He smiled at himself and pushed open the door to his quarters, nodding at one of the servants before he said. "Put some fresh clothes out and a basin of water." He had somebody to check up on.

XX

The smell that always clung to the infirmary reminded Legolas of weeks spend here when he had been shot on his first patrol, or the time he had broken his leg when he had fallen from a tree when he had tried to jump to another branch because of a dare. Most of these times he remembered his father sitting with him, scowling him and being worried. He sighed, what had happened between him and Thranduil that had caused their relationship to be so tense?

The only one in the infirmary was Aragorn who was lying on a bed, the sheets pulled up to his chest. The young man was tossing and turning as one of the healers sat by the bedside, stroking back his hair.

"How does he fare?" Legolas kept his voice soft and the healer turned and bowed.

"We have threaded the wound and the infection, my prince. It is only a matter of time to see if the fever will break. We have done everything we can and now it is up to him to see if he will live or not." Legolas gave a nod.

"See to it that you make sure that he does not want for anything. He is my guest…"

"Yes, my prince, I will see to it myself."

"Good, is there anything more aid that Aragorn requires?"

"Except a miracle, my prince, nothing that we can do."

"Good, then you may retire. I will sit with him. I can call you when his conditions changes or worsens." The healer gave Legolas a relieved now and Legolas drew up the comfortable chair as he sat down. The sweat soaked skin and the dark hair that clung to Aragorn's brow did not look any different from this afternoon. The lines in the young man's face had tightened with pain and absent minded Legolas petted Aragorn's hand, praying that Aragorn was offered rest from whatever plagued him.

XX

Time passed for Legolas as he dozed in the chair and for a while watched the sun set behind the trees and a servant came to light the torches so the infirmary was batted in a soft light. Legolas was alone for most of the time for Aragorn slept fitfully, sometimes tossing and turning and murmuring things under his breath.

A knock on the door alerted him to the presence of another and Legolas turned. He rose the moment he saw it was Thranduil. His back eased in the familiar bow but the slender hand waved the formality away.

Thranduil entered, gracefully closing the door behind him before he spoke, voice deep. "I am sorry for the way I reacted earlier, Legolas. I should not have said such a thing. You were right in returning home when you found this human….He is of great importance and the impact if he were to die would be dreadful."

Legolas gave a nod and Thranduil approached the bed, laying a gentle hand on Legolas' shoulder as the younger elf sat down. "How is he?"

"The healers say they have done everything they can. It is a matter of time now."

"Time will tell if he will make it?" Thranduil pulled a chair to himself and sat down as well, his green eyes passing over Aragorn's still form.

"Yes, they hope his fever breaks soon. I am to call them when his condition changes."

"You should rest, ion nin."

"I have no need of rest, Adar. I cannot sleep knowing that Aragorn is here alone. He is young and is most likely confused, he can injure himself."

"Be careful, Legolas, you know nothing of this man…." Thranduil's voice was soft but filled with warning as the man they were discussing cried out. The cry was soft and the grey eyes opened, dull and flushed with fever as they looked around, trying to find anything familiar as Aragorn said in a hoarse voice. "Ada?"

Legolas started as did Thranduil and as Legolas leaned forward, intent on reassuring Aragorn, the younger man's eyes locked on Thranduil and then he asked in a small voice yet with no recognition in his eyes. "Ada?"

Legolas wondered what his father would make of it until Thranduil leaned forward and one of the king's hands rested on Aragorn's sweaty palm. Lowering his voice Thranduil softly said. "It is alright, Aragorn, I am here. You are safe, go back to sleep, little one."

His father's green eyes were focused on the grey ones and then Thranduil repeated. "You are safe, little one. Go to sleep." Relief flooded Aragorn's eyes as the man closed them again, relaxing while tightening his hold on Thranduil's hand, surprised through Legolas was, he relaxed back in his seat and allowed the night to pass, keeping a vigil over Aragorn together with Thranduil as they hoped the young man would be alright.

**That is it for now. I kind of had to knock Aragorn out. So review of course. Next chapter, what will Aragorn does when he wakes up and does not only find the prince but the king of Mirkwood at his bedside? Have a good new year. **


	9. The ninth step: recovering

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: No, reviews, that is making me sad now. This story will not be slash, just so that we are all clear on that. Let's begin. **

Pain shot through his skull and around the rest of his body, drowning out all other sounds as Aragorn woke up groggily. He felt tired and the pain seemed to situate more in his stomach area than anywhere else through truthfully, he ached everywhere.

His mouth was painfully dry and he swallowed thickly, his mind hazy as he tried to focus on the murmur of voice right beyond his ability to hear. Everything was muffled to his ears and he pried his eyes opened, groaning as the sharp light that came from the torches shot another flash of pain through his already painful head.

His stomach rebelled and Aragorn tried to breathe through his nose so whatever was left in his stomach would not come up. He was glad that he was lying flat on his back because he could feel the world spinning around him.

Shapes were moving around him and somebody said. "Should I get one of the healers?"

"Give him a moment, Legolas; he might just be delusional again."

The other voice was deeper and Aragorn turned his head. The accent was unmistakable northern but he could not place the name as he asked, his voice a croak. "Legolas?"

The name sparked a memory of waking up in pain as well, an elf sitting beside him, challenging him and Aragorn frowned in concentration to try and remember when this had taken place. His head ached worse as a voice said. "You remember me, Aragorn?"

The light was blinding enough for him not to able to focus and then the deeper voice said again. "Pull the candle away from his face, Legolas, his eyes are wide and he cannot focus on the light because of the sickness that has plagued him. Extinguish some of the other torches as well, they are bright and besides, we do not need the light to see."

A smooth hand was placed over his own and without thinking Aragorn twisted his hand to squeeze the other one. He did not care if it was a complete stranger but suddenly he felt so alone and young and he wished for nothing more than to be at home right now with his father and his brothers taking care of him.

Another hand was placed over their joint ones and a soft voice murmured. "Do you know where you are?"

"Mirkwood?" Aragorn spoke softly, closing his eyes against the onslaught of light in the room.

"That is what men call these woods. It has been known to a different name to the elves. It was once called Greenwood the Great but it has been many years since our woods have been great and the wood elves have been pushed further north once the orcs invaded. But you are safe now."

"Where am I?"

"You are in the palace." The voice was strangely soothing and then Legolas' voice came.

"All the lights are extinguished. You can try to open your eyes now, Aragorn. Shall I go fetch a healer?"

This time when Aragorn opened his eyes the light did not burn quite so bright. He could barely make two alike faces. One with blue eyes and the other with vivid green ones. Aragorn swallowed thickly again and very softly the elf with the green eyes said. "Get some water, Legolas. I am sure that Aragorn is thirsty."

"Of course, Atar." Aragorn's breathing caught in his throat as he struggled.

"My lord?" He struggled to sit up but the elf rose and pushed him down with a firm hand on his chest.

"Do not try to move, Aragorn. We shall not stand on ceremony now! You are wounded and in need of rest. We will stand on ceremony another time when you have recovered. You already met my son and prince of Mirkwood Legolas Thranduilion and my name is Thranduil and I am king of Mirkwood."

The man closed his eyes. He was supposed to meet the king when standing in front of his throne, not lying in a bed, clenching his hand. Aragorn could feel the shame rise in his cheeks but his hand refused to release the older elf's hand and the green eyes softened unexpected as Thranduil said.

"Get some sleep, Aragorn." The tone was soft and gentle and Aragorn wondered what he had said.

"What happened?" He croaked as Legolas came around the bed with a glass. The man turned his head with great difficulty to focus upon Legolas as the younger elf sat on the bed while a gentle hand eased Aragorn's head up so he could sip.

He took careful sips, not wishing to choke himself. His head was eased back onto the pillow with a gentleness that reminded Aragorn of his father. His head was still spinning but he focused on both elves sitting beside his bed.

"You developed a fever and we brought you back to the palace." Legolas' voice was soft and Aragorn yawned.

"Are you sure that I should not get a healer?" Aragorn tried to focus on Thranduil but truthfully, he did not wish to see a healer. He was in pain but he did not wish to be an inconvenience.

"This was not the way Aragorn would have wanted to enter Mirkwood, I am sure." Legolas' voice held a teasing tone this time but the elves eyes were grave as they met his own.

"The mountain passes are dangerous, especially at night. They should not have been attempted by a young…."

"Atar!" Legolas hissed at his father and Thranduil paused.

Aragorn could feel the tension in the room deepen and he allowed his hand to relax, not grasping the king's hand any longer but Thranduil's soft fingers were warm on the back of his hand and finally Thranduil said. "I apologize, it was uncalled for."

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Aragorn?"

"What did I say during the night?" The question might embarrass him but he had to know.

"You were delusional; Aragorn and you assumed that you were in Rivendell." Legolas' voice was soft through a little bit smug. Aragorn flushed, he could only imagine what he had said during that night. And to king Thranduil as well….

Legolas chose the other side of the bed to perch as the elf softly. "You are young and the trials that you have been through since you left home would have anybody thinking of their family. Your wounds are not a trifle matter and you were, are very ill…."

Aragorn stared ahead at the wall, biting the inside of his cheek. He did wish for his family to be here so he could cry out with the pain if he wanted. What he had known about Thranduil was that the king was a strict one and stern.

Why out of all people in the kingdom did he have to be delusional in front of Thranduil? It was no doubt that he had called the older elf by Elrond's name. What would it mean? By the gentle pressure of fingers on the back of his hand he knew that Thranduil was painfully aware of him.

"Aragorn," The deep voice rumbled and Aragorn turned his head a little as possible to look at the elf. The green eyes of the king were soft as he said. ", what happened last night was acceptable. As Legolas has said, the circumstances were unusual and you were wounded and delusional. It will not affect any other future relationship between us. I will go and fetch some of that healing tea so that you will be pain free. I am sure that the head healer has left some for us."

The warm fingers withdrew and Aragorn sighed.

"Thank you, Aragorn."

"For what could you possibly be thanking me?" Aragorn glanced up. He was feeling miserable enough without anybody making jokes to or about him.

The elf beside him seemed sincere and Aragorn glanced up the prince to see the blue eyes honest as Legolas said. "It pains me to say this but for years the relationship between my father and I has been strained and for the first time in many years I saw in him the father I knew when I was a child. I thank you for that; for I fear that I have forgotten Thranduil the father in favor of Thranduil the king."

Aragorn had no idea why Legolas was speaking to him in such a way. At their first encounter the elf had seemed hostile to him and now he was speaking to Aragorn as if they were friends. His head ached and he moaned.

"We kept you up to long. The healer would have my hid." Legolas allowed Aragorn to take a few more sip of the water as the elf glanced up. "Atar is returning without the healer so I think that he convinced him that you only need sleep. You will soon be pain free, Aragorn, just a moment longer."

The soft footfall came closer and Aragorn glanced up at the king. Thranduil gave the mug to Legolas as the king sat down so he could lift up Aragorn's head. The man glanced at the king to see the kind eyes looking down at him as Thranduil nodded. "Do not worry. There have been many times that I have been sitting here while Legolas lay in the bed. I would do not different for a son of Elrond."

This time Thranduil's voice dropped a little and Aragorn could hear Legolas' soft snort. "Here drink you tea so that you do not have to bear witness to any more sentimental nonsense from Atar."

"Take care with your cheek, young one or you will soon find yourself back on patrol for months to come!"

"You could not miss me! You have been plaguing me for decades to get married and start to spend more time and more of my duties in the palace." Legolas grinned at his father.

"That was to get you out of my hair, princeling!" Aragorn could see the glint in Thranduil's eyes and as he glanced at Legolas, his new friend he supposed, he could see that something eased in the elf's rigid stance. He moaned softly and Legolas' eyes returned to him.

The elf placed the mug of steaming tea at Aragorn's lips and with each careful sip, taking care not to gag at the foul taste; Aragorn could feel himself sliding away. He was barely awake as his head was placed back on the pillow gently and firm hands pulled the blankets up to tuck him in.

He struggled to keep his eyes open and then a soft voice whispered. "Go to sleep, Aragorn! We will keep watch over you, little one." And with that reassuring promise in his ears Aragorn fell into a deep sleep.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course and send some ideas. **


	10. The tenth step: a free day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. Let's begin.**

Aragorn exhaled slowly, his eyes caught by the sunlight just outside his window. He had been moved to his own set of rooms but as of yet, he hadn't been allowed out of bed, making him moody and annoyed at staring out of his window at the beautiful winter days.

Legolas visiting him daily, telling him about the kingdom, the people and the woodland elves. Aragorn drank it all up greedily, it was the only distraction that he had since the woodland dialect was hard for him to master and many of the helpful scrolls Legolas brought him were in an older dialect then the one the woodland elves spoke.

Aragorn sighed and stared out at the window again. He couldn't wait until he was allowed out of bed and out of the room. He was already allowed to take small trips to the bathroom and back on his own and even one glorious evening, he had sat on the balcony with a blanket to prevent himself from getting chilled.

The knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts and the next moment Legolas stepped into the room. The elf had a quiver strapped to his back and a bow in his hand and Aragorn swallowed thickly. Legolas would not be keeping him company today.

"Good morning, how are you feeling today?"

"I am extremely bored and the clock hasn't even chimed three hours past sunrise yet so you can imagine what kind of day I will have to look forward to."

"Well you must be nearly recovered if you feel grumpy." Legolas smiled at him and Aragorn felt annoyed. He managed to bite back a growl just in time and he nearly missed the elf's words.

"Excuse me?" He said and Legolas smirked smugly.

"I asked if you wished to accompany to the archery fields…."

"I can finally leave the bed?" Aragorn shot up and Legolas raised an eyebrow before he said.

"I spoke to the healers and they said you could, just as long as we take it slow and you do not attempt to do anything strenuous within the next two weeks such as archery."

"Then what do you wish for me to do once we get to the archery fields? Sit there and do nothing?"

"Exactly. I can also dispose you in my father's council meetings if you would rather do that but I assumed that you'll find archery much more interesting." Legolas sat the bow down carefully against the footend of the bed.

The rooms they had given Aragorn were large with a balcony that overlooked the garden and a sitting room which he rarely used. Aragorn had always hated being cooped up inside, even when he was a child. He had always missed having other children to play with and whenever he was ill, it was even harder to remain in bed without getting bored and becoming annoyed.

"No, I am fine with sitting at the archery field, watching you. I am just glad that I can go outside."

"I can give you a tour of the palace if you wish. The archery fields are quite a walk from here." Legolas sounded concerned and Aragorn carefully lifted himself up from the bed.

He carefully walked to the wardrobe and opened the door. His wardrobe was small since Aragorn did not have that many clothes. He picked up a clean tunic and unfolded it, it was a little too big for him but he would rather have that then it to be too small since his stomach was still very tender.

The leggings and boots were easily put on but Aragorn struggled with the shirt. He couldn't lift his arms up high enough without pulling at the stitches on his stomach. In the end Legolas helped him getting dressed.

The first time Legolas had helped him, Aragorn had felt ashamed, sure that Legolas would say something and mock him but Legolas has been patient and Aragorn had found himself starting to count the elf as his friend, grateful for all the aid Legolas gave him.

"Are you ready? We will walk slowly since I do not think that the healers will care for the fact that I am the crown prince should my plan bring about a relapse." Aragorn glanced at his companion as they walked slowly through the halls.

Legolas was a puzzle to him, a mystery. The elf was very friendly but he was a private elf and Aragorn, even after growing up around elves, could not read Legolas if his life depended on it. He knew that the elf was the mirkwood's crown prince and the only son and child of King Thranduil but even then, he had never hears anything about who Legolas was.

"Did your father not send you back to patrolling?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation between them going. While the silence between them was enjoyable and easy, he wished to learn more of his elven friend.

"He does plan to but there has been news from the south that is less then favorable. There is talk of preparing for war and my lord had decided that I should remain here for the moment or at least until you have recovered."

"Ah so you are my official guide to the woodland elves then?" Aragorn smiled, seeking to tease Legolas like he often did with his brothers.

"No, I think that my father wishes for you to join on the patrol when you have recovered unless you have other plans to travel when you have recovered."

"I could travel back to my people…."

"You are their chieftain; they may have need of you."

"I am young compared to my people and while they may follow me, I cannot in good conscious rule them when I have not yet seen the world. I will travel first and learn what I can before I will even make an attempt to rule them." Aragorn turned to look at Legolas as they exited the palace.

"The Dunedin have always suffered greatly at the hands of the orcs, even more so then the elves but it has been a long time since they had hope. Their children rarely grow to adulthood and when they do their young people are easily killed, leaving their children orphaned and left for the elder to raise. They are not the people of old they once were."

"They are still a proud race and they have suffered long under the shadow, as have the elves."

"You are wiser than your years suggest, Aragorn."

"It is the bane of living with the elves."

"Then more people should do for the race of men will benefit greatly from it."

They both fell silence as Legolas led them away from the main path towards a concealed path into the woods. The path was so narrow they could no longer walk next to each other so Legolas took the lead, Aragorn content to follow.

Not all leaves in the forest had fallen and it was too early yet for the first snow. Aragorn looked around, this forest looked older than he ever recalled seeing but he could tell how the trees responded to the presence of the first born. The trees were straight but Aragorn had heard many stories about Mirkwood that extended beyond the borders of Thranduil's realm.

Those woods were dangerous and dark and not even the wood elves went into those forests unarmed. Aragorn had grown up with the stories on how the shadow had fallen over Mirkwood and how Thranduil kept trying to protect his home from the forces of darkness.

For years Aragorn had thought that Thranduil was a strict ruler but now he understood why the king needed to be. Thranduil was the only one who stood between his people and the dark forces and they had no rings to protect them from the darkness.

"You do trade with the men from Laketown, do you not?" He asked instead, shifting the subject.

Legolas glanced back, his blue eyes narrowed for a moment before he answered. "Yes, we cannot grow everything and neither can they. It is for the benefit of us all."

'Do you also trade with the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain?" This time Legolas stopped in his tracks and Aragorn bumped into him. The fast reflexes of the elf helped him to steady himself as Legolas said.

"Surely you know that it has been years since any dwarves lived at the Lonely Mountain?"

Mutedly Aragorn shook his head.

Legolas took a deep breath and then said. "A dragon lives in that mountain and chased all of the dwarves away, the nearest dwarves settlement is in the Iron Hills." His eyes narrowed as he said. "Are you planning to visit them?"

"I am curious, that is all."

"Good, because dwarves don't trust strangers easily." And with those words Legolas turned back on the way to the archery fields.

_Elves don't trust strangers easily as well. Perhaps it is something you have in common. _Aragorn mused but he didn't say it out loud as he followed Legolas.

Xx

The sunlight was warm on his head as Aragorn pulled his cloak firmly around his body. The weather was nice but cold and Aragorn watched slightly jealous as Legolas had shed his cloak, throwing it carelessly over a boulder so it wouldn't get into the way of his archery.

The ease of the elves body as it flowed through the exercises and then the prince shot arrows after arrows into the target. Aragorn held his breath, he was a decent archer but that is where all the similarities ended.

He watches as Legolas emptied his quiver before the elf turned back to look at Aragorn and asked. "And?"

"Do you really need me to tell you that you are one of the best archers that I have ever seen?" Aragorn replied.

"No, but it is nice to be told by one who has seen legendary warriors fight."

"I have never seen any legendary warriors fight or train." Aragorn answered a little bit cross.

Legolas glanced at him and released a bark of laughter before the elf came closer and said. "And what about Glorfindel or Elrond? They are legendary warriors. You cannot honestly tell me that the son of Elrond was not trained by his best warrior."

Legolas walked back to the target with his quiver to fill it up again with arrows before he approached Aragorn. The man glanced up when Legolas sat down beside him and finally said. "I was trained by Glorfindel and Elrond both but when I was a child I never knew just how legendary they were. To me they are my friends and my family."

"You are blessed with them, Aragorn." The elf merely said and as silence fell between them once more, Aragorn knew that he was blessed with them, even if he didn't always agree with them.

**That is it for now. Review of course and send some ideas for when Aragorn learns politics the hard way. **


	11. The eleventh step: politics

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: thanks for the reviews. I need ideas, let's begin.**

_This is boring_.

Legolas Thranduilion, prince of the Woodland Realm now known as Mirkwood crossed his long legs at the anklets, hands brushed the imaginary wrinkles from his handsome robes. The prince schooled his features into careful interest as he glanced about, blue eyes watching all the other elves in the council with them.

King Thranduil sat in his chair, hair bound away from his face but Legolas could see how the green eyes narrowed in a way that told Legolas that his father was incredibly bored, as was he. The council member who was speaking went on for a while longer about the heavy weather they had been having in the past few weeks.

"And what, pray tell, would you like me to do about that?" King Thranduil held up a hand, raising golden eyebrow as he continued. "I cannot control the weather. You should pray to the Valar for this and hope that they will listen to your prayers."

"But, my lord, the harvests will fail and…"

"We'll apply to Lake Town to ensure that our people will not starve. Our stock is still full…." Legolas understood the message his king was not saying. _With the increased attacks on our people, we do not have that many mouths left to feed. _

"But that is enough of this dreary subject. I have called the council together to introduce a guest, a very special guest here today." Thranduil nodded at Legolas and the prince rose to his feet with ease. His long legs took him to the doorway and he stepped out into the hallway, seeing the hunched over figure of his human friend sitting a little way beyond on the bench.

He approached Aragorn and the man glanced up, grey eyes hazy in the light of the torches. "It is time." Legolas merely said.

He had not approved of Thranduil's decision to introduce Aragorn to the council of Mirkwood. The man had yet to recover fully from his near encounter with the orcs and while Aragorn was slowly improving, it was a long while before the man could move without pain or getting tired quickly.

Aragorn nodded and he rose, swaying when he overbalanced himself and upset his healing wound. Legolas reached out immediately to claps Aragorn's arm. The man held on for a second, eyes closed and his breathing harsh.

"Thank you." Aragorn said as he opened his eyes, he was a little bit paler then a moment before and Legolas cursed his father. If only Thranduil hadn't been so stubborn and had used the 'I'm king, obey me' speech, things could have been a lot better between him and his father.

"I am ready." Aragorn said after a moment and Legolas gave a nod, leading the way. Aragorn had been given fresh clothes by the servants because the few clothes that he had on him were not suited for a council chamber.

Legolas held open the door and Aragorn entered, his gait easy and regal, almost like lord Elrond. Only the man's eyes betrayed how nervous he was as his eyes shot over the assembled elves. Most were staring at him in polite curiosity but there were some stares which seemed to contain a touch of hostility.

"My lord, what is this child of men doing here?" One of the elves asked, glaring at Aragorn. Legolas bit back a curse and took his seat, inviting Aragorn to take the seat beside him as Thranduil stood regally and said.

"This is Aragorn II, the son of Arathorn and chieftain of the Dunedin…"

"My lord, he is just a child even by their reckoning. I did not know that the people of Numenor had dwindled so much that they left their leadership to a child." The elf said coldly and Aragorn's lip curled before he said, addressing the elf directly.

"They did not, my good sir. I only resumed my birthright this year and I have decided to travel, to learn from the other people and races in Middle Earth before I resume any leadership role. I had an unfortunate accident when I tried to cross the Misty Mountains and the scouts of the elves of the Greenwood saved me and brought me to the palace. I own my life to them and king Thranduil invited me attend the council to learn more about the elves of Mirkwood but if my presence offends you then I will leave."

Aragorn's speech was polite, his tone impeccable but yet Legolas could almost picture lord Elrond standing there, speaking the same words in the same tone and in the same manner. _He does resemble his adopted father. What game is Atar playing at? _

"Does Aragorn's presence offend you, Celurim?" Thranduil asked coldly, stepping into the circle of the chairs and the elf quickly shook his head, taken aback by the sign of support from the ancient king to one so young.

"Good, now as I may finish my tale, Aragorn has travelled from the village up north and came to explore the lands east of the Misty Mountains. He is an ambassador of Rivendell as the legal adopted son of lord Elrond."

"And why is he here then, my lord?" The elf who had spoken earlier asked and Legolas bit back a sigh. Sometimes there was something to be said for living by the sword. At least his companions listen to him without arguing.

"I believe I have told you that a moment ago. Unstop you ears, Celurim or go and see a healer about your problem." Thranduil was at the end of his patience as he snapped. The younger elf didn't meet his glare for long before he looked away.

Aragorn sighed; this was the last thing he needed, Thranduil making enemies for him. Legolas shot him a glance and then lay a light hand on his arm, showing his support and Aragorn sighed. He had promised not to let his temper rule him but it was hard, very hard.

He forced a smile to his face as Thranduil took his seat and gestured to one of the servants. "Bring some light refreshments and tea. I think that we will be here for a while."

Aragorn sighed. There went his plans to go for a walk along the beautiful paths in the hidden city. He had not had the change to properly explore Mirkwood, even when the woods were dangerous; the city of the elves was well protected from all evils.

"Now, I've called all of you together to discuss an issue with Lake Town. Recently the people of Lake Town have experienced attacks from wild man up to the north. They applied for protection to both the Dwarves of the Iron Mountains and from us. The major of the town called together a council and we need to send a representative of Mirkwood who can speak for the elves."

Thranduil's lip curled when he said the word dwarves and Aragorn's eyes shot towards Legolas. The elf shook his head, tense suddenly. For some really Aragorn had a feeling that this was something that was not going to bode well.

"And have you decided upon a representative to send?"

"I've decided upon two, hence the reason why Aragorn's presence is so important. We all know that the wild men have plagued the countries of the north for many years and for many years the chieftain of the Dunedin have send supports to drive them out of our lands but with the death of Arathorn and end came to that agreement. The lands in Middle Earth are darkening and what once was safe is no longer…"

Thranduil paused to take a deep breath as the green eyes seemed far away suddenly. Aragorn shifted in his seat but kept silent before the king continued.

"Each race has grown more selfish because they look to the protection of their own people first, which is not surprising. To rally the forces of Middle Earth would take skill and cunning, to reason with all the people, elves, men, dwarves and orcs alike is impossible for many races have grown suspicious of one another and the friendships that were between elves and men or elves and dwarves have disappeared or grown under stress."

_You would not approve of a friendship between elves and dwarves, father so do not pretend otherwise. You hardly approve of a friendship between men and elves so where are you going with this?_

Legolas' blue eyes fixed on his father as they narrowed in suspicion. Thranduil knew Legolas could not openly disagree with him for the king would pull rank.

"But with the appearance of young master Aragorn, our hope at renewing the friendship between not only Mirkwood and Imladris but also between the races of men and the elves. I would like to therefore suggest that both Legolas, as crown prince of the Woodland Realm and Aragorn, as future chieftain of the Dunedin and ambassador of Rivendell go to Lake Town together to attend this council."

Aragorn's head snapped up to Thranduil's face but the elven king did not meet his gaze. He had not recovered enough to even think of travelling. His stomach ached in responds as if to remind him of the wound.

After two months in the safety of the palace he had recovered enough to start walking around but it had appeared that the gash had been deeper and the illness that he had suffered sapped more of his strength then he had at first assumed.

Legolas' hand on his arm tightened for a fraction before the prince pulled away. The council had started muttering softly among themselves and Legolas rose to his feet as he asked. "My lord, can I request a word in private with you?"

Thranduil rose and gave a nod, his eyes on the council before Legolas said. "Aragorn, would you care to join us?"

"Of course, I will." Aragorn rose to his feet but Legolas could see how the man gripped the armrest of his chair for a moment to long when he did. He glanced towards the king to see from the way the green eyes narrowed that Thranduil had seen it as well.

The king swept from the room, Legolas and Aragorn following. They walked to Thranduil's private study down the hall as the older elf held open the door for them. He closed it behind him, ignoring the clamber outside as the guards took their positions on either side of the door.

"Yes, Legolas, what is it?"

Aragorn sank down in a chair; even now standing up for a long time was making his head pound. He should have asked the healer if they had given him anything for poison that could have laced the blade but he assumed that they had not. It would explain some of his systems and why he was recovering so slowly.

The herbs he had been using on himself had improved him greatly but he was running low and had not dared to use them, afraid that he could not refill his stock. Perhaps he should see the healers about that as well if Thranduil was serious about sending him out on patrols.

"You may have noticed, my lord that this little trip is dangerous and may be nothing short of foolish." Legolas' tone of voice was hard as the blue eyes sparkled with determination.

"Foolish? Do tell me, _prince_?" Thranduil matched his son's voice tone for tone. Legolas' gaze hardened even more and answered.

"Aragorn is not recovered for a long trip abroad, especially one that will be as demanding as a trip to Lake Town. The journey to the part of the wood is very dangerous and Aragorn cannot hold a sword for long, let alone walk or ride for many hours a day."

"So you decline your order to go because of the fact that Aragorn is wounded?"

"It is the biggest factor, yes. I knew that you wanted to send me back out on patrol as soon as Aragorn is ready to join us but this trip, especially with Aragorn in this condition is dangerous and besides, do you not need lord Elrond's consent for sending an ambassador of Imladris to Lake Town?"

"It may take weeks to send a messenger and receive the message back, especially with the passes closed."

"Is the matter of Lake Town urgent because else I'm afraid that Aragorn cannot go with us."

"I did not know that Aragorn needed somebody to speak for him." Thranduil's voice was firm as he turned to regard Aragorn. "So tell me honestly, what is the matter with you?"

"It is not as dire as Legolas makes it sound, my lord but as you may have noticed, I have trouble rising to my feet quickly, my sense of balance is upset and I suffer from dizzy spells. I think that it may be a slow moving poison."

"Then should you not suffer more or have fever spells?"

"There are plenty of poisons that do not move swiftly and do not endanger a person's life." Aragorn looked up at the king.

"Very well, then what do you require to get well again?" Thranduil crossed his arms over his chest and glanced down at Aragorn.

"Several herb teas until the symptoms pass and the poison passed from my system. It will require a few weeks most likely." Aragorn sighed, he was wearier then he had anticipated being. Thranduil regarded him for a moment longer and then said.

"Very well then. You can travel to Lake Town then when you've recovered fully, Aragorn. I expect to see improvement within the next two months and you will be taken additional training with Legolas in dealing with the people from Lake Town." And as the king swept from the room, Aragorn got a feeling that he had been manipulated into this but it didn't really matter to him because a new adventure was looming on the horizon and it sounded to be a very exciting one at that.

**I hope you liked it. I need some ideas for the next chapter. Review of course. **


	12. The twelfth step: peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I don't have any ideas currently so this will be more of a peaceful chapter before they set off to Laketown. Let's begin.**

Aragorn inhaled deeply, the scent from the woods rejuvenating him much better then he would have assumed possible. Parts of the woods were dark but where the elves dwelt, the woods were light and the air, clean and healthy.

Aragorn could feel it lightening his steps and his heart from the heavy burden of his thoughts about his people and his family. He wondered if Elrond had learned of his safe—in a manner of speaking—arrival to Mirkwood.

"Your dreams must have been pleasant because you keep smiling." Legolas' voice was light as the prince fell back in step with his human friend. Aragorn send a smile his way.

Legolas had become a close companion in the two months that he had dwelt in Mirkwood and the prince was always to be found at his side unless duty demanded otherwise.

"I was thinking of Imladris." Aragorn said.

"Ah, you are thinking of returning home…"

"I cannot, not until I've proven myself…"

"Knowing Lord Elrond, he would welcome you home with open arms…"

"I've no doubt about that, Legolas but I cannot return to Rivendell yet. And besides, I thought your father wanted us to travel to Laketown together. I would not risk his wrath to break such a promise."

Aragorn sighed deeply, unaware of the perceptive elf beside him. Legolas lay a careful hand on his shoulder as the elf remarked, "But that is not truly what bothers you, is it, Mellon Nin? Why are you so afraid to return home?"

"It is my home no longer, Legolas! Do you not see? My place is with my people now. People I'm expected to lead. But for me to lead them to the best of my abilities, I need to learn about the world first. I'm young still and I've only seen from the world what I was told, sitting in front of a cozy fire. I've never had to brace the darkness…"

"And it is not expected of you, Aragorn…"

"Your father expects it from you, so it is no different that my father would expect it from me. The Dunedain are fearless and their leader should be as well. I'll not allow my people to fall in decay and besides…it has been foretold that I'll toil longer and harder than any mortal man before I can come into my own and rest in peace." Aragorn sighed again.

"Your path may be harder than most and you'll face hardship that no other man may encounter but your path will lead to greatness and you'll rise above the darkness that other people have faced and have fallen. You are destined for greatness, Aragorn. You have friends who will be with you every step of the way."

Legolas' voice was soft but passionate. In that moment, a friendship that would bear the strength of time and distance was born between them. Aragorn swallowed thickly. Other than his brothers and those he considered family, nobody had ever shown this kind of loyalty to him.

He merely reached out to place his hand on Legolas' shoulders, squeezing as he said through a lump in his throat. "Thank you, Legolas."

The prince merely smiled and nodded before he gestured with his hand towards the path and said, "Shall I teach you about Laketown?"

Aragorn gave a nod and fell into step beside Legolas as the elf began to explain.

"Laketown is one of the larger human settlements. The people who live there have regular dealings with elves and dwarves. The dwarves come from the Iron Hills to trade food or fish in the village. The villagers are wary of strangers."

Aragorn rolled his eyes at that. _What human isn't wary of strangers in these dark days?_

"The town is build upon wooden pillars that stand in the lake. The houses are all made of wood and the people survive nearly only because of the trade between them, the elves and the dwarves. The town is run by a man known as the master of Laketown and he will most likely head the council."

"What will the council be about?"

"Presumably about the harvest and the new prices for the goods that the men will seek to trade with us or the dwarves. These councils take place once a year and there is a lot of shouting, haggling and pretending not to agree on the prices until the elves threaten not to deliver what the men desperately need. This can go on for days, depending on the master's mood."

"And your father thinks that it is smart that I attend this council? What is the reason; so that I can make sure you keep your temper and do not bring peril to your realm by murdering a dwarf or an unexpected human?"

"I've you know that we have very good relations with the dwarves from the Iron Mountains."

"Yes as in not killing them or harming them, otherwise…"

"Well they have a way to test the patience of the elves, what can I do?"

"Ignore them."

"You cannot ignore a dwarf. It is impossible." Legolas frowned at Aragorn, the man merely smiled cheerfully at him and finally the elf shook his head. Aragorn was threading him like an old friend and for a moment Legolas was confused.

The young human didn't know him for that long and yet he was behaving around him like they had known each other for years. It was a little baffling but Legolas decided that perhaps it was time to try and change his father's perspective that all humans were not to be trusted. This one certainly was.

"Would you like me to finish telling you about Laketown or should I just leave you in suspense?" The elf finally growled.

"I'm a man of adventure so you can keep me in suspense, I would not care. Just answer me this question, why did the dwarves abandon the Lonely Mountain?"

"They were driven out by arrival of the dragon Smaug. It was a dark day for the dwarves and the people from Laketown when that blasted creature arrived." Legolas' eyes darkened at the memory. Even to this very day Smaug remained unchallenged even when there had been many times that brave men from Laketown had travelled to the mountain to slay the wicked beast but none had ever returned.

The woods had trembled that day when Smaug had flown over and the dwarves had fled from the Lonely Mountain. Since then the people from Laketown had asked for assistance from the Wood elves many times but Thranduil had refused to send any aid, knowing perhaps that there was no salvation from a dragon.

Legolas could only remember it too well, just as clearly as he could remember the fights he used to have with his father about the reason why his father refused to send any aid. Thranduil had always said that it was because they had their own troubles to deal with and as long as the darkness forced them back deeper and deeper into the woods and up north, they could not afford to lose any men to what the king called "a fool's errand."

Legolas sighed. His own opinion was that Smaug was part of the problem why his home had fallen to darkness but he knew better then to voice that out loud. Thranduil would never allow him to second guess any command his king gave and Legolas knew it was not worth the effort.

"You're lost in thought, Legolas, has the clean air caused some brain cells to go into function?" Aragorn laughed softly as his own joke but Legolas merely raised an eyebrow.

"You think that you are witty, human?"

"Oh come on, my prince, you've to admit that it was a good one." Aragorn nudged him, grinning and Legolas shook his head.

"You spend far too much time with Elladan and Elrohir." He grumbled. Aragorn faltered in his sure step at the mentioning of his brothers. Legolas shot him a glance and smiled. "You really think that I do not know the infamous Imladris' twins? We're off the same age so it is really not so surprising that we played together when we were children and our parents visited each other. There was not always estrangement between Imladris and Mirkwood."

Aragorn didn't know what to say. He had learned at an early age that the elves from Mirkwood were weary of strangers but he knew why. In woods so dark it was hard to trust strangers. He couldn't blame the wood elves but he knew that he was lucky to have been given the chance to get to know Legolas and it was a very good gift that the prince bestowed upon him when he gave him his trust.

And Aragorn knew, no matter what would happen, he would rather die than betray that trust and it was a vow he intended to keep.

**I hope you liked it. Next chapter will see Aragorn and Legolas leaving for Laketown. What ****adventures will our friends get into now? Review please and post some ideas. I'm looking for a beta reader for this fic to please send me an email if you're interested. **


	13. the thirtheenth step: captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Let's begin.**

"My lord, I assure you, there has been a misunderstanding." Aragorn held up his hands to show that they were empty at the leader of the small human settlement at the edge of the great forest. The guards who stood on either side of them.

Aragorn glanced towards Legolas. The elf's face was a mask. The man looked back at the burly looking man in front of him. He wondered how he had managed to stumble into this predicament. The big man in front of them was the leader of the small village that they had been dragged into so unceremoniously this morning.

Aragorn's mind was still reeling from what had happened. They had not even set a foot close towards the village or out of the woods yet when suddenly guards descended upon them and forced them to their knees, binding them swiftly.

They had been brought here within moments, long moments in which Aragorn and Legolas both had questioned what was happening. They had voiced their protests loudly but their captors refused to listen and when one actually pulled a knife and threatened Legolas to stop using his elven tricks and to shut up.

It was in that moment that Aragorn feared that his stubborn friend would become offended and would cost them both their lives but Legolas kept his calm. The only sign of the rising fury in the elf's eyes was the darkening of the sky blue eyes and the tightening of the jaw but Aragorn was too preoccupied at the moment to worry about what Legolas might do.

"I do not think that there is any problem here! Do you deny the claims my people have made that you and your elf have stolen our cattle? We saw you take it ourselves!" The deep voice washed over Aragorn and then Legolas burst out.

"Stole? We never steal! We have never set foot in this village before! Why would we steal what belongs to the Woodland elves? You have no business being here!" Legolas' voice cracked with his fury and Aragorn rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling.

"You dare! You have been caught at being a thief! We should hack of your hands so that you will know never to do it again and so that everybody can see your shame no matter where you may go…" The leader exploded, rising to his feet in a flurry of muscles and fur.

The leader stalked forward and pulled Legolas' head back by grabbing the long blond hair. Legolas hissed sharply as his head was forced up. "I think that a night in the cell will help you to collect your thoughts. Watch your mouth, pretty elf…"

The man leered. Aragorn got a bad feeling in his stomach the moment they were hauled away. They had not even had a moment to explain themselves. He didn't think it would be likely that the elves would steal anything, especially an elf that was teamed up with a human.

The woodland elves had always kept to themselves so Aragorn could not think of any reason, unless somebody had impersonated an elf. If these people didn't have any dealings with the woodland elves it would not be hard to trick them.

Aragorn didn't struggle and he shot a warning glance towards his elven companion. His muscles protested against the sudden movement but he tried not to show it how much it pained him. It was barely a moment later that they were dragged into a small cell.

Aragorn was dropped ceremoniously on his knees, hissing sharply. The door was banged shut and Aragorn tried to push himself to his feet but he overbalanced and dropped onto his side. He lay there panting for a moment as Legolas rose to his feet effortlessly.

The elf glanced around the room, his lips curling in disdain. Aragorn glanced up at the booted feet close to his head before Legolas dropped down to his knees besides the man and asked. "Are you alright?"

"The moment I can get up and see about where we are and perhaps explain our situation to our captors I'll feel a lot better, I'm sure about that." Aragorn grumbled. A quick hand on his shoulder helped him up and quick hands untied him.

"How did you manage to untie yourself?" The man asked, stunned.

"They did not tie the knot very well. It seems that they hardly had any dealings with elves before and do not realize that they are stronger than men. I thought it best if I did not show this skill when we were in the room with all those armed guards. I have some preservation skills, even if my father does not agree with me."

Aragorn rubbed at his wrists to encourage the bleeding to return to his hands and fingers. He glanced around the cell. It was a small room with one window that had been barred and a pile of sheets on the floor that was supposed to serve as the bed. The bucket in one of the corners was the privy and Aragorn rose to his feet.

"Now what are we going to do to get out of this predicament? I doubt that we can trick these men into releasing us."

"Well, somebody has been stealing their cattle and they mistook them for us. Our only hope at the moment is, except for explaining ourselves, if the culprits strike again." Legolas settled down against the wall gracefully.

Aragorn eyed the dirty sheets and then chose one that was less dirty and tossed it towards Legolas. The elf caught it easily before disposing it neatly into a pile next to him. Aragorn sat down, folding the sheet across his shoulders for extra shelter as he crossed his long legs over each other. They had taken all their weapons and their packs, though not all.

Legolas had decided to hide some of their more important packs in the trees until they had scouted the village. Though they had not gotten very far until they had been caught by the large crowd and dragged before the leader. The only packs they had on them at the moment were the ones with the food supplies.

Their journey from the palace had been uneventful and they had made good timing. If they kept the pace up, they would arrive in Laketown in less than three days. There was plenty of time to arrive before the council was due to begin in two weeks.

"Who would do such a thing? Why would an elf see it fit to steal cattle?" Aragorn looked up at this friend. He had never heard, even with all his years in living with the elves, about thieving elves. Sure, there were elves that were bad or even evil but elves that thieved on men, well it was almost unheard of.

"I doubt that it is a real elf. If these people really do not have had many dealings with the elves of Mirkwood then it would be very surprising if they would recognize one at a distance. These woods are dark and their eyes are unaccustomed to it. I think that somebody may have tricked them."

"But how can we proof that?"

"Except for breaking out and catching them ourselves, like I said, hope that they will strike again. Though they probably will find a way to blame us for it. But we should wait till morning. At least we have a warm place to sleep and a dry place."

"I'm used to sleeping in the wild."

"I'm sure you are but you haven't fully recovered yet and sleeping outside when it rains isn't beneficial for your health."

"You sound my like father or my brothers." Aragorn murmured. He glanced towards the elf in the gloom that penetrated the cell. His eyesight was keen but he knew that Legolas could see him without a doubt.

"Well, it is obvious that somebody needs to look out for you." Legolas' smile was friendly but grim as the elf glanced around the cell.

"I bet you that if I had not been seen with you then I would not be in this predicament. Perhaps I should shout out that I've caught the elf who has been stealing."

"In case you have forgotten there was a human with that elf as well. And besides, I'm your friend. You would not do such a thing." Legolas' tone was amused but Aragorn knew that it was just a way for them to pass the time. It meant that they did not have to think of the horrible situation they were in and how they were going to get out of this.

Aragorn curled up further in on himself. He would never have thought that he would end up in a situation like this. Sure, in some parts of the country the rangers were mistrusted and hunted but he had never expected this.

"Perhaps my father was right and we should have brought guards with us."

"I doubt that they could have protected us. We would have most likely drawn far too much attention to ourselves instead of simply sneaking in."

"Yes, because that went so very well."

"Hush you both or you will be brought back to the leader again and he won't be pleased with ya!" Aragorn glanced at Legolas and the elf shook his head. They both fell silent. Aragorn crossed his feet again to try and find a comfortable position.

Somebody whistled outside of the window and Aragorn glanced up. He had spent far too much time in the wild not to recognize the human tone to the whistling. Legolas rose to his feet and approached the window as he said. "Who is there?"

"I know who did it."

"Then tell us!"

"I can't, but if you wait till nightfall I can show you, unless you do not wish to break free."

But as Aragorn looked at Legolas, he couldn't help but think it was perhaps not such a good idea to trust this man on his word because somehow, he had a feeling he was going to walk in a trap.

**So the next chapter features them breaking out. I hope you liked it. Review please. **


	14. the fourteenth step: escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, let's begin.**

A day was a long time to wait. Especially if one could only sit around in a cell and do nothing but stare at the wall. Aragorn had crossed the cell twice but so far there had been no means to an escape. They had not been served any food either and Aragorn was starting to feel hungry.

He could go without food for days, he was used to it but his recent stay at the palace had fattened him up a little. He watched as Legolas sat completely still, regal even when the elf sat against the wall.

The elven eyes were glazed over in slumber and Aragorn wondered what Legolas was dreaming of.

He longed for sleep himself but the only thing to do was to think and to watch the passing of the day through the window. What had happened that made these people grab them at the first opportunity and not even allow them to explain themselves?

They had been accused of stealing cattle but this must have been going on for quite some time if they were arresting people on sight. How much cattle had been stolen? There was one certainty; the wood elves were not responsible.

They lived too far into the woods and did not rely on men to trade except for what they could not grow themselves. They raised their own cattle so the wood elves would never need to steal anything. As if they would ever steal.

Aragorn crossed his legs. All this thinking gave him a headache. And should he trust the man that was going to help them escape tonight? It would not help their cause in the eyes of the village elder if he knew that they had escaped.

What if it was just going to be another trap? It didn't matter if he was caught but he knew that there were people in the world who would love to get their hands on an elf. He was not going to give them Legolas.

He would have to consult with the elf and for that Legolas needed to be awake. He softly called Legolas' name and immediately the blue eyes snapped to his own.

"Yes, Aragorn?" Legolas replied softly in the Grey tongue.

"We need to come up with a plan regarding tonight. What are we going to do?"

"Do we have much of a choice? As far as I can see it, we have only two. We can wait here until they decide to either believe us or question us further or we can take the other man's offer and break out. I am content to remain here and await the village elder to come to his senses but I fear that may not be beneficial for your health. You are still recovering and the sooner we can get out of here and find proper lodging the better."

"A decent meal would not be remiss."

"And decent nights sleep as well." Legolas rose lightly to his feet as he crossed the room to look out the barred window.

"But I am not so sure that it will be in our best interest to allow that man to help us escape." The elf continued. Aragorn glanced up at the tall figure as he asked.

"You do not trust him?"

"I do not trust people who lie to their elders, no indeed not. He could have shared what he knew with village elder."

"And you think he is planning something?"

"That much is obvious. But I just do not know what he is planning. I have no idea who he could be working for or who he is."

"He could be planning to get his hands on you. You are the prince of Mirkwood and quite valuable."

"I thank you for your concern, Estel but I am not the only valuable one. Unless you forgot your own heritage?"

"Of course I have not. How could I ever forget that?" Aragorn ran a hand through his mattered hair. He knew that he could never forget his heritage. The innocent days of his childhood were gone forever. When he had learned of his true name and duty, all his childlike innocence had been shattered.

He shifted on the hard ground as Legolas asked. "You are not uncomfortable, are you?"

"I am as comfortable as any man can be when locked in a cell and not knowing what will happen." Aragorn stared at the bucket of water they had been given. It had been filthy but it was water and when one was thirsty, they did not complain about the water they were given.

Legolas had merely turned his nose up at the water but Aragorn had to drink. Even when it made him gag, it eased the tension in his throat.

"We still have not decided what we are going to do." This time the elven voice was a whisper and Aragorn did not need to hear the heavy tread of boots outside their cell to know that the guard was near.

"What are our chances? If we remain here we may never catch who is responsible. What will happen then? We will be out on trial and I have no intention on serving a life sentence in a cell or die because of a crime I did not commit. These men may be out best option."

"So you plan to join in the escape then?" Legolas' voice was neutral and soft.

"Do you have an other plan? You are stronger then 10 men and if it comes to a fight we do have the advantage. I would rather be out in the woods, wounded then to sit here and contemplate what is going to happen next."

"Then I suppose the best thing for you to do is to get some rest. You do not know when you get another chance to."

'You do not agree with me?"

"I did not say that, Aragorn. I do agree with you. We have a much better chance out there then we do in here. I know these woods like the back of my hand and my senses and strength are superior to any human. Yes, I do believe it is best that we escape. But first we will have to wait till nightfall and that means that you should get some sleep."

Aragorn sighed and then nodded as he rolled up. Tonight was going to be a long enough night so he may as well use the time left as Legolas suggested and get some sleep.

Xx

It seemed that the night did come rather quickly. And with it came the man who was going to rescue them. There was a switching of the guards and they had been left alone for barely a few moments when a low voice came outside of their window.

"Are you ready?"

The voice was gruff but it was the same voice that had called them before. Aragorn rose to his feet. He glanced towards the door but it seemed that the guards hadn't heard them.

"You need to get a move on if you wish to get us out of here before the guards return. Throw us the rope and we shall tie it around the bars. Then you kick the horse into motion."

Aragorn did not even bother to ask Legolas how the elf knew that a horse was there. Now that he was closer he could heard the animal snorting and pawing at the ground. The next moment a piece of rope was shoved through the bars. Immediately Legolas tied it around the bars.

The elf had it tied securely even before Aragorn could make a step forward.

"We must hurry the moment the bars have been pulled away. The noise will certainly attract attention. Stay close to me and we shall escape into the trees. I cannot see how many people there are outside but I am convinced that there are more people then we can see at the moment. "

Aragorn took a step backwards as the horse moved forward and the pressure was put on the bars. It took only moments but those moments seemed like hours to Aragorn as the man turned to listen to the return of the guard's boots.

The next moment the wooden beams shattered and the bars were pulled away. Legolas grabbed his hand and moved forward. The sound of the guards running and yelling towards the cell prompted Aragorn to move as he leaped over the ragged edges of the broken beams.

He landed on the ground and immediately a hand was held out to him. He ignored it in favor of climbing to his own feet.

"Come, we must hurry before they see us and follow. We cannot allow them to do that."

He could feel Legolas' hand on his shoulder as the elf pushed him into the direction the man suggested. "He seems to be alone. We must hurry before they catch us again."

The next few minutes were a blur of passing trees and running footsteps. There were shouts coming from behind them and when Aragorn dared to look behind him, he could see the flash of torches. There seemed to be a lot of people behind him but Aragorn did not have the time to glance behind him for so long.

"Keep up!" This time the voice changed and the accent was unmistakable northern. Aragorn felt himself tensing. It was almost as if he knew that voice.

Legolas' hand on his shoulder urged him on. He stumbled at times but even then the elf held him up. Aragorn could feel the weariness seeping into his very bones but he kept himself upright and forced himself to continue moving.

It seemed to take forever before they reached a clearing and stopped. He doubled over and rested his knees on his legs, panting for breath.

"I would take care that you reveal who you are!" Legolas took a step to stand before Aragorn and the man glanced up.

The man who had been running before them turned at the authority in the elven voice.

"I doubt that you will recognize me but I was send by Halbarad to help protect you. He was told by Lord Glorfindel that you would travel to Lake Town together with Prince Legolas to attend the council there. I was supposed to meet up with you the moment you would come out of the woods but before I could meet up you had been captured. I have been followed a band of thieves for a few days now. I tried to stay as clear of them as I could but I overheard some of their conversations and knew that they had been stealing from the village."

"How can you proof your identity to us?"

Aragorn glanced up towards the young man as he stepped into the light of the full moon. He recognized the face. The man had also been present when he had shown himself to Halbarad and he had trained for a while with this man.

"Yes, you are Rothen, aren't you?" He stepped forward as the younger man smiled.

"You remember me."

"I never forget a face."

"Do you believe me now when I say that I do not mean to harm you, prince Legolas?"

"I believe you." Legolas' voice was still a bit stiff and cold but Aragorn could see his friend relaxing.

"Good, then all we need to do now is get some rest and then set about clearing your names."

Aragorn could feel the elf stiffening from where he stood right next to Legolas. The prince straightened and asked.

"And how do you propose we go about doing that?"

"We catch the real thieves of course."

And as Aragorn shared a look with Legolas, he knew that their problems weren't over yet.

**I hope you liked it. So what should be done in the next chapter? How will our heroes go about baiting thieves? Review of course. **


End file.
